So Much More
by Selim
Summary: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Anthro-Toothless x Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Anthro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Anthro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

His Kingdom was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Prince Toothless had seen a lot in the world to compare it to. The weather was moderate, excellent for his bones, there were few skirmishes over things not involving fish and best of all _it was his_. Standing in the balcony of his room, the dragon-man took a deep breath of the summer air while spreading his wings far behind him. The bones at the base of his wing cracked, causing a moan of delight to escape his long mouth.

Deep in the room, the heavy wooden doors opened by the Nadder guards, allowing his mother access into the room. The woman nodded to the guards, flattened her skirts, letting the length of the dress drag behind her. He swore to whoever would listen he received his good looks from her with the powerful masculine touch of his father. The Queen's firm expression relaxed seeing her son. It hardened again when her attention was grabbed by the mass in his bed, the pretty Nadder he met in the kitchens just yesterday.

The young female sat up, letting the blankets pillow around her. "Out." The Queen growled at the woman. The girl climbed out of Toothless' bed, grabbing her dress from the ground. "Out!" The girl jumped, rushing out of the room with only the fabric pulled against her voluptuous chest.

Toothless didn't even try to hide his arousal as he watched her long blue tail drag behind her. Damn, what he'd do to be on that again.

"Son!"

Jumping, Toothless turned to his mother. "You need something?" He asked.

His mother moved over to his sofa, lying across it. She fixed her skirts around her long legs, relaxing against the armrest. "Why do you insist on acting like a child?" She hummed low, closing her eyes.

"We were anything but hatchlings last night, Mother." Toothless went over to his wall and chamber pot, pulling on his non-formal robe. The female night fury gasped in disgust. Toothless glanced away. "Sorry, Mother."

"Do you intend to have a formal mating with that servant?"

It was a double-bladed question. He didn't intend to marry the Nadder, or the twins Zippleback Sisters, or even the handsome Nightmare he spent his last birthday with. All just another conquest, proof that he really was entitled in every sense. "Is father concerned of my status?"

"How are you to take his throne if you aren't an actual man? An uncommitted king has legions of past enemies."

Toothless growled low. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"The extremity of your…nature…has come to your father and my attention. Cease it now or your more committed brother will take the throne, as deemed by your father." She lowered her legs to the floor, fixing her skirts, then her shawl. "The leaders of neighboring lands are sending in their sons and daughters for a courting ceremony. Be on your best behavior and look for a potential bride or the throne goes to Massclaws." She left the room with a flow of her skirts.

When the heavy doors shut behind her, Toothless stuck his tongue out at her. As if Massclaws even deserved the throne he was entitled to. He wasn't nearly as attractive as Toothless and had settled with his childhood friend, a plain-looking Nadder with non-existent breasts and a tail that wasn't symmetrical. As expected from such a plain-looking Night Fury who didn't have nearly the stature or muscle tone of his older brother.

Dressing for the day, Toothless stormed out of the room towards his father's throne room. The man was settled in his chair above the audience chamber looking menacing. His sharp eyes hardened on his son, waving away the Terror that was taking notes with a wave of his claws. "I was expecting to see you earlier."

"Mother had to talk my ear off." Toothless crossed his arms. "I'm not giving up my birth right. Not to Massclaws."

His father frowned. "We've all been boys but if you can't be discrete, we have to do things like this. There was a Nadder in West Front who claims to have birthed an egg belonging to our beloved Prince Toothless. We were able to remove the problem, but not the source. You have a month, son. Either you are mated into a committed relationship or Massclaws will be named my heir. I don't care what you do on the side but you need a bride to show you committed nature not only to one person but to the throne. I can't have possible heirs floating around. It'll put the throne at risk of someone of less notable blood claiming it. Am I clear?"

Toothless scowled. "Yes."

"What?"

"_Yes, sir._" The Night Fury growled, turning away.

"And son?"

Closing his eyes, Toothless exhaled sharply. "Sir?"

"I want you to patrol the mountains of the east this week. I've heard of your tryst with the kitchen servants. Perhaps, for your mother's heart, it would be best you go somewhere there are fewer eyes for a little bit. Don't disappoint me, Toothless." The aging King nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Toothless left the room, trying to fight the urge to stomp back to his own chambers. He saw the lovely Nadder of the Evening as he turned down the main corridor. She smiled shyly at him, making a hesitant motion down her skirts from the night before. "Sorry, being sent out to the field." The Night Fury brushed his hand over the broach holding her dress together. "Maybe when I get back?" He tossed his head back.

The purple blush over the female dragon's cheeks was worth it before she scampered down the hall, hiding a giggle behind her hand while trying to give him glances over her shoulder.

It would be a long week without the subtle touch of a female's body but he wasn't completely dismissive of the guards and the ones on duty weren't known to talk about their own conquests. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad of a week?

He took off around noon, letting his wings span out into the sky to show all the other dragons their future kings form. A couple of Terrors he flew past purred in delight just seeing him, losing control of their flight. Gronckles quacked on the ground, looking up at him and whispering in low voices with excitement. Twin parts of a Zippleback fought together, their sole wing slapping the other for a chance to gaze up at him. And the Nightmares burst into flames from the come-hither smile he passed towards them.

He was feeling good about himself as he landed in the east lands of his kingdom. It wasn't an overly populated site, hidden in the mountains along the waterfalls. It wasn't an overly demanded site because it was used as a strict scouting zone. Only a handful was selected for the easy post but it had never occurred to him as necessary. There was another post in the east, not attached to the mainland. The select few in this location never seen battle and probably never would.

During his training days, Toothless had been sent to the busier port town in his father's lands on guard duty. He'd put away a few fist fights and drunken antics but most of his time had been spent bedding the locals and drinking himself silly. That had been a good two years.

A station like this was so boring. Only the lazy would ever want a station like this. No people, no booze, no time off.

"Prince Toothless!" A Nightmare rushed over when he landed, dressed in the royal uniform that had been less than tended to over the years. The Night Fury prince glanced over the creatures uniform, purposely plucking the lack of rank embedded on the tunic. "Sorry, sir. We just received word to expect your arrival. I'm the commander of this little outfit, please—let me show you your quarters."

As expected, he was given a cleaned out storage hut under a wide tree far away from the toileting section of the mountains. Other guards had their supplies boxed up a distance away, perhaps to sleep under the stars like real guards under the watchful gaze of the real commander. Make it look like a real guard post and not a holiday spot, Toothless grumbled. "Call the Guards. I wish to appraise them."

The Nightmare bowed. "Of course, sir."

He was shown a group of twenty full-time guards, all in their upper years: three Nightmares, two Zipplebacks (making four total, Toothless groaned), two Nadders, two Gronckles and seven Terrors. Sizing them up, Toothless snorted. None past their prime age of forty. A mockery of his nights, like a plot made by his mother and father. Even he had standards in what would share his bed.

There was no way he could make it a week of celibacy but if any of these dragons hatched an egg, there would be obvious outcry from the kingdom. A King not able to control his natural urges could not be expected to protect anyone.

"Is this what you call guard?" He tossed his head back. "I expect those uniforms to be re-sewn and cleaned up before I leave. If conditions don't improve I'm replacing each one of you with soldiers that will respect the uniform."

He hadn't expected the horror that crossed all of their faces. _Intriguing. _He nodded to each individual before taking his leave, approaching the mountains to take in his terrain.

These mountains were subject to rumor, of course. Once upon a time, a monster had come from these very walls, lost and confused and reeking of everything not dragon. The first guard group had been stationed to keep that from happening again but there had never been another story like that since the first, at least not one that came into the royal audience. Now, this was a waste of resource when these guards would have been better suited.

The commander met up with him shortly. "I hope this is a quiet tour of duty for you, sir."

"So what is it your men do over the day?"

"Er, scout the area for one."

"And for two?" Toothless turned his hard gaze on the commander.

The man bit his lip, confirming the prince's assumption. Absolutely nothing. "There's an occasional mountaineer but they're small – terrors." Toothless groaned. It wouldn't survive a beast like him. They were fun to play around with but the little ladies had to be taken care of. If anything, Toothless was a careful lover which was more than could be said about some men.

That week went by incredibly slow. He monitored the troops during the day, forcing them into strict training to ensure they lost the extra weight put on over their extended vacation. At nights, when he retired to his quarters, he'd listen to the night, over-hearing conversations amongst the men. A couple of the dragons were clearly in a relationship with one another but there were a few things that didn't add to the usual squabbling of guards.

At night, when they weren't under his watchful eyes, they intensified their scouting of the caves. There was talk the one of the caves would grant them the goods, they had to find it before someone else did.

By the end of the week, Toothless cloaked himself into the night, escaping through an open window of his hut into the night. He followed the Gronckles into caves, chased after terrors, and finally firmly latched himself onto the ceiling of one of the caverns, over the Commander's head, waiting.

"Still nothing?" One of the twin Zipplebacks asked, coming into the cave.

"This is the tenth year. They _always _deliver one on the tenth year." The Commander growled. "I'm being discharged in a month. I refuse to leave without one of my own."

"Maybe they aren't sending anymore?"

The Commander slammed the twin into the wall, growling. "I will not be insulted by those monsters. I want something to prove my service in this god-awful place."

"We'll keep an eye out, sir. Please…" The Zippleback whispered. "You will have one before the end of the month, they always deliver. If we don't collect it tonight it'll be easier to find in the morning. The Prince will be gone then and we can do a more extensive check."

"I don't want those Royals knowing about this. They get enough trophies."

"Yes, sir."

"…Let's get back. It's too damn dark in here."

"I'm sorry sir, let me help you." Their voices faded.

Opening his eyes, Toothless' eyes gleamed in the night, never happier he was born of this time. It gave him an advantage to look around, to try and find what they were looking for. Most of the dragons when they had entered the caves never traveled too far due to the darkness. This cavern had been most attended to, with check marks shifting down the spine, possibly checked over many decades.

Making his way through the old walls, Toothless clung to the ceiling, careful not to become lost at any forks. He sniffed out for any odd minerals in the area, looking for whatever was illegal.

The slave trade in the kingdom was dwindling with recent laws. Some hatchlings were robbed from their mothers and hatched to serve other dragons. To think that the royal guard had been supporting the barbaric custom made anger grow in his belly as he finally caught whiff of something organic, not fitting in with the life of the cave. Clinging low to the wall, Toothless slithered in deeper, forcing his eyes to focus into the dark.

Finally, he saw something in the distance.

Dropping the ground, Toothless approached the lump in the middle of the cave, sniffing around. There had been a lot of the organic scent in this area but not enough to cover the one individual sitting in the cave, tied up with rope.

Toothless focused on the creature – no, the monster!

He jumped back, looking over the non-dragon. It had soft, pink skin and fur on its head. It was small, lean, and dressed in rags. A slave? Toothless tilted his head back. He approached the monster and growled in its face, baring his fangs.

The thing gasped and pulled back as the air filled with a salty smell. "_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't…_" The monster fell back. With its arms tied back, it didn't climb off the ground. Leaning over it Toothless sniffed, looking for anything threatening from this creature but found nothing, just water, dirt, fear, and musk. He didn't smell any kind of dragon on the boy, just more creature.

"Relax!" Toothless shouted back. "Who brought you here?"

The monster screamed, clamping his eyes closed. Toothless swallowed, trying to calm his own rage down. That wasn't a scream of rage but one of terror. This creature didn't want to be here anymore than Toothless had wanted to be in this duty station but there wasn't anything political about this. It might be a slave attempt but the commander had seemed adamant about claiming something for himself.

Could this be it? The thing only delivered every ten years?

"Are you a gift from the gods?" He tried again.

The thing sniffled, still crying on the ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Toothless ran his hand through the creature's soft fur. He paused with his fingers buried in the strands, considering the size difference. His hand was as big as the boy's head. How could something this small be a monster? A strong gust of cold air blew past him, making his wings retract. Glancing in the direction he had yet to travel, he heard the echo of voices getting farther and farther away. "I'm going to untie you. Go back wherever you came from."

He pulled the rope, snapping it away from the monster. The creature cracked open his eye, breathing heavily from his spot on the ground. Stepping back, Toothless loosened his shoulders, putting on as defenseless display as possible. "Go on." He waved his hands. The creature looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the vanishing voices before looking back at Toothless.

Turning around, Toothless started back the way he came. He stopped midway to the entrance when he realized the creature was following him. "I said go away."

The boy jumped, hiding behind a wall.

Rolling his eye, Toothless started back down the long corridor, always a pace ahead of the creature. Stepping out of the cave, he stretched his wings out, enjoying the space given to him. It was quiet along the cavern laws. The last of the scouts had probably called it a night, Toothless realized as he looked around. The moon was starting to set. He voiced his yawn, nearly jumping out of his skin as it was echoed with a squeak.

"I thought I told you to leave!" He hissed.

The creature approached him, taking his hand. Its green eyes turned to him, rimmed with water. "_Please, what do you need me to do?_

"What are you saying?" Toothless shook his head. He was fluent in three of the languages of the kingdom but none of the words coming from this creature sounded familiar to his sharp ear. There was one thing he was sure of: whatever was going on the boy wasn't going to leave him. Rubbing his hand over his front horn, Toothless groaned. "I don't need a pet."

The creature stepped closer.

"Fine! Just… don't say anything." Whatever this thing was, the guards were after it. If this was a slave, he would never be able to sleep if he allowed the transfer of another slave in his region. Grabbing the creature's small claw (and noting what flat nails), Toothless dragged the monster behind him.

At camp, Toothless kept his distance from the sleeping guards on the ground, leading the creature into his hut. Shutting the door behind him, Toothless settled on his cot. The monster stood at his door, looking around the wooden shelter, his long paws locked together. His anxious looks were directed out the door, where the groups of dragons were lying around. "I wouldn't try going out there without me." Toothless closed his eyes, attempting to lure himself to sleep.

The monster he brought back moved around the shelter, propping himself against some wooden, empty coops in the corner. Satisfied that the creature wasn't going to hurt him in his sleep, Toothless settled into a light snooze.

When he woke in the morning, the creature was still there, sleeping in the furthest side of the room. Sitting up, Toothless rubbed his stiff neck. Finally, his tour was over and he could go home!

But what to do with the thing he'd found?

~*~TBC~*~


	2. Chapter 2

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

He ended up sending the command unit on the search through a cave he claimed to have been hearing noises during his shift in the morning. With the guard out, he took his leave promising to make another tour again just to make sure they followed his advice. When the men were out of sight, he entered the hut, shaking the creature out of his sound sleep.

"We're going to fly back to my home, stay until I figure out what to do about you." He left the room, spreading his wings. Springing forth, he carried himself above the trees until he realized that the creature hadn't followed him out. Rolling his eyes, he dropped back to the ground, entering the hut.

The thing was squeezing its legs, breathing heavily.

"Come on, before the guard gets back." Toothless tugged the creature's elbow. It didn't move. "Ah-guh!" Toothless threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't you understand me?" He asked.

There was no response to his question.

So obviously, no. It made no sense to him why anyone would want a servant that didn't speak their language. "How useless," he said, grabbing the boy under the arms. Raising the creature into his arms, he considered the height difference. Just a little smaller than a Nadder, the thing's feet dangled against his knees. The creature was tense, fighting and pushing to get away. "Stand still! Stop!" Toothless struggled to keep hold of the creature, spanning his wings out.

His attempt to fly home was difficult, the higher he flew the more sure he was that he'd drop his package but the creature stopped struggling after they left the mountain ranges, becoming almost lax in his arms. A quick glance down reassured him that the creature was still alive. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_ Toothless cocks his head, noticing that the creature is staring with rapt attention at the ground. _Hasn't he ever flown before?_

The creature wasn't heavy but Toothless was never happier to see the palace in the distance. Slipping past the guards on duty was easy, giving him access to his chambers where he dropped the monster on his bed before going to his closest, shuffling through his things for more comfortable wear than his uniform. A quick glance at the monster he brought with him makes the thoughts stop, however as he realizes the thing is wearing no more than a burlap sack held together with another rope.

"I must have something that'll fit you…" Toothless whispered to himself, going through his armory. He settled on a tunic he'd outgrown, tying a sash tightly around the creatures waist to keep it together. Missing leggings but more appropriate than the material he was daring to call clothes before. "Still dirty but you are now more acceptable." Besides the two ears and fur, one could almost make it that the person belonged there. "An ugly dragon though." He cupped the creature by its extended ears, tugging on the flabby skin. The creature winced instinctively but stayed in his spot, taking the rough touch. "Aren't you going to fight me on that? Insult my mother?" He jumped back, curling his fist.

The thing didn't even move. If anything, his seemed to grow smaller.

A knock from the door stopped him from punching air, taking away his fun. "My Prince?" The tiny Terror peeked in. Rockcounter, the Terror, was his father's most trustful advisor. One day, Toothless knew, the Terror would become his trusty advisor. "Your King father has heard of your return and wishes to speak with you."

"If this is about my mate-ship, I'd rather not." Toothless growled, lowering his shoulders. The creature he brought home flattened against a wall, trying to appear invisible. That was strange considering Terror's were known for their bad eyesight. Rockcounter probably couldn't see this far into the room and the scent of the creature was quickly being covered up by the thick scent that was the prince.

"No, your Lady Mother wishes to speak to you about that after your audience with the King about your recent tour of duty."

Exhaling, Toothless dusted his jacket off. "I'll be right out." When the doors shut, sealing him back in this the monster, Toothless steps away, putting wide berth between the two. "I'll bring you up something to eat." The creature looked away, burrowing into his body to hide.

His father's chambers are grand as ever, with more of a nervous chatter around them of his father's council and his lady mother. Both individuals give him a hard look at Toothless is mindful of his clothes. He washed them in a stream a day ago, so he'd need to send them with a steward to be properly cleaned and pressed. He smirks at his father. "I was on my best behavior." He supplies before the old man can open his mouth.

The king clamps his jaws shut, eyes hardened. "And is there anything ill to report of your tour?"

There's so much to say: the monster currently hiding in his room, the lack of respect to the uniform, the need for newer, fresher guard. He's even tempted to tell his father that the storing of men in those parts are a waste of his inheritance but his mouth doesn't seem to work with his mind. "No, sir."

His parents share concerned looks while the council murmurs to each other. "We were hoping they would have suggesting something illegal."

Toothless frowned. "Like slave trade operations?" He pressed. "Are you concerned that our guards have been less favorable to our rule?"

The look of sickness crosses his mother's face. His father pets her hand, breathing heavily as he does so. "There is more notorious goings in our men than just the slave traders. Those slave traders will always be there, it's a profiteers market in neighboring lands. The only thing within our power is to watch the export and import of these third persons and return the eggs families whenever possible." He breathed. "But no, that is not our problem. It's come to our attention that there have been godly visits there for centuries, ones that have been unreported . The gifts are taken into the custody of soldiers soon to be retired when in reality those are gifts that should belong appropriately to the royal houses."

The little monster in his room popped up, scared of the dark, scared of his own shadow really. "I thought there were just monsters out that way. Like in the story, about the year a monster was found in the caves and the guards were sent that way to protect our land."

"Do you really think that it is feasible for one unknown to be found in those caves but never another? For centuries?" His mother sat up.

"How do we know they're gifts from the gods?" Toothless crossed his arms. "This could be another attempt of yours to find a loop through your own slavery laws. Bring these undiscovered monsters to our villages."

His father's eyes widened but his mother spoke first, "Hush your rotten mouth! Your father is a good man. It is those men that capture the gifts that turn them into slaves. We've already unmasked four surviving gifts, malnourished. The oldest was able to explain the situation to us. Where they're from, it's their lordships favor to keep us happy so they're placed in a cave every ten years, to be given to us. They had thought their gifts had been received but that has not been true."

"Every ten years, another is dropped off for us, to keep our people safe but they haven't been delivered to the rightful recipients. Do you know what danger such a thing could cause to our kingdom if we scorn gods?"

"Not much," Toothless shrugged his shoulders, "Considering we haven't received one since the first and things have been good so far." At least he didn't have any complaints.

"We had half of the western section burn down last year! There was a famine out in the North Kingdom! King Ironlegs in the Southern Kingdom had a drought three years ago. The Mountain Kingdoms have had a low birthing rate for the last ten years! Where are you during your studies?"

Toothless swallowed.

"How about asking where he and his instructor are during his studies?"

Turning, Toothless glared at his younger, shorter, stouter brother. The other Night Fury didn't even favor him with the attention, a smug eye on his parents. A few paces away, his wife stood in her normalcy, still awed by the palace audience chambers while their two daughters bounced nervously on their heels. "No one asked you, Massclaws."

"I want an answer, son." The King growled.

"We," Toothless thought fast, "Haven't discussed that much."

"Hard to discuss anything when he's balls deep in—"

"Massclaws!" His mate hissed from her spot, trying to cover both her daughters' earfolds.

"At least I'm getting some, you celibate waste of—"

"Enough!" The King stood. Toothless and his brother stood straight, returning their attention to the oldest Night Fury in the room. "This is not becoming behavior for any prince! To use such language in front of your mother, mates, and hatchlings, I should have you strung up by your wings before the guard! And Toothless! Those are private lessons to better prepare you to take my throne not an attempt to add another notch to your bedpost!"

Toothless put on his best chastised look.

His father didn't buy it. "I'm putting you in charge of the investigation. I want the rest of the gifts whereabouts found. There should have been another gift the week you were there, I want that gift found before another tragedy occurs in our lands. I want this foolery to cease this instant." He touched his clawed hand with his female mate's meeting her gaze. "I intend to be on my throne for a long time. Your antics will cease long before I give my throne to a _hatchling _like you."

"Father!" Toothless stepped up.

"I want no more of this, Toothless! If one more transgression comes to my attention that you are not fulfilling your duties as my heir, I will cut you off. I will not be made a mockery! Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."Toothless bit out, glaring from the corner of his eye at his brother. Massclaws' smile seemed sincere but Toothless could see the wheels turning in that thick head of his brother's. "Permission to be excused to begin my search?"

"I wish to speak with you alone, dear." His mother stood, flattening her skirts around her center. Turning, she pressed a kiss to her mate's forehead before stepping next to her son. "Let us go back to your rooms, we can address the matters of your formal courting there."

He was leaning his mother back to his room when he stopped suddenly, remembering the monster currently residing within the walls. He'd been so caught up with his problems, he'd forgotten that he had found this supposed 'gift' before it could be taken from him. Surely he could restore good faith in himself and his birthright by offering the thing to his father? He had protected it from the actual thieves.

But he didn't think that thing was any gift of the gods. He was sure he'd heard other voices, smelled similar creatures. What kind of god would tie up one of their own and leave it in a damp cave? At the same time, why hadn't they checked in on their so called _gifts _before?

There was definitely a mystery in all this.

"Let's speak in the gardens instead, Mother." Toothless wrapped his hand around his mother's elbow. "It's a nice day."

He led his mother out to the gardens, settling on a stone bench that overlooked the mass expanse of his property. "I remember being younger out here, being chased by you or father if he had time."

"You were such a child back then. So innocent. Where did your father and I go wrong?"

"You _didn't_." Toothless sighed. "Mother, there's nothing wrong. I'm just testing the waters of my future mates. If we don't connect on a sexual level, how are we supposed to be happy? I don't want a marriage like Massclaws."

"He and Maybar are very happy." The Queen shook her head. "Don't make excuses. After you've exhausted your options of women in this region, are you going to mess relations with our neighboring countries?"

"Of course not, Mother."

"Then find a mate and settle!" The woman held onto his face, fingers brushing over his high cheekbones. "Stop breaking honest girls."

Taking a deep breath, Toothless nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"Thank you, son." She kissed his temple. "You're such a good boy."

Wrapping his arms around his mother's middle, Toothless nodded against her horns. "You know your happiness means everything to me." _I can give up the girls but you said nothing about the boys. _He grinned up towards the gardener making his rounds. "Anyway, I'm going to get a bite to eat, perhaps a bath before I start my new investigation."

His mother nodded, patting his hand. "Don't be a stranger, son." She released her hold on him. Standing up, Toothless brushed from his formal coat, purposely brushing against the gardener with a suggestive lure as he made his way towards the kitchens to grab a plate for himself and the monster in his room.

What did monsters eat anyway? He gazed at the newly caught fish being hung along the walls. The Nadder he'd spent the evening with the week before smiled towards him, arms extended to put the fish out. "My prince…" She rolled her long tail to the side, turning the spikes away from him. Glancing around the room, Toothless noted the lack of attention towards that far wall before stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Everything here looks so delicious…" He breathed her highest horn, where the gland of pheromone was located.

"Tonight, my prince?" She rolled her wings into his chest.

He groaned. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her to the back pantry, to have the company of another for the first time in a week. Stopping him was the conversation with his mother and father. He'd _promised_ to watch himself with the ladies, to ensure he wasn't leaving chance eggs around. Besides, as hot as she was, he didn't usually bed the same person twice. She hadn't even been _that _good in bed.

"Maybe another time." He flashed his teeth to her, a suggestion of a very good time. She made a deep noise of delight, slipping from under his arms. "Don't stop being beautiful." He winked, grabbing a line of fish from the wall.

"Of course, Prince Toothless." The girl giggled behind her hand.

With a tune on his tongue, he made his way back down the hall, narrowly dodging his nieces as he passed the hall leading to his chambers. Inside his room, the monster was rolled out on his bed, staring blankly out the open balcony doors with a lost, contemplative look. Dropping the fish on the table, Toothless dropped his coat over one of his spar chairs while digging in his armory. "Dinner." He murmured absently.

The creature didn't move from his spot, eyes watching Toothless.

"You have to eat eventually." Toothless grabbed the thing by its underarms, setting him in an open chair. "Eat." He pulled one of the fish over from its rope.

The child swallowed, reeling back.

Tapping the meal with his claws, Toothless growled. "Eat." He brought his hands up, pretending to eat then pointed at the creature, then the fish. "You, eat."

The creature looked green, not even making an attempt. A low gurgle filled the room, however, gaining both inhabitants attention. Pink, fleshy cheeks tinged a dark red. Going back to his armory, Toothless pulled out comfortable trousers and a house tunic before hiding behind his dress curtain.

Dressed, he stepped out, finding the creature still looking nervously at the food. There was definite hunter in his eyes. "It's not poisoned. That's some of the finest trout this castle has!" He grabbed one of the fish, taking a big bite from it. The inner fires in his gut cooked it nicely. He swallowed the last portion. He continued onto three other trout, while his creature-guest still stared at his portion.

"Why won't you eat?" Toothless sniffed the fish. It smelt fine but maybe there was a bacteria in it that only the creature could smell? "Just cook it then before eating it. It'll kill whatever's on it." He breathed fire along the outer skin, cooking it thoroughly. "There, it should be healthy now." Pushing the plate back over, he settled along his seat.

To his surprise, the creature finally began eating, a small smile on his face as his flat claws shredded the meal into portions, checking the inside meat. The head of the animal was pushed to the side, along with the fin, ignored while the monster focused on the inner meat, eating around unevenly cooked parts.

How interesting! He'd never seen a creature concerned about the condition of their meal! "Does raw food make you sick?" He put his chin on his hands, watching the monster clean up the remains of the fish, piling the meat on his plate. "What's your name?" He tried, leaning in.

The creature pushed back, looking away.

Exhaling, Toothless leaned in again. "Toothless." He pointed to himself. The creature glanced at him, one eye bigger than the other. It made the Night Fury smile. Such interesting expressions this creature had! No wonder those guards had wanted one. He was tempted to keep this one just for the entertainment value. "Toothless." He tried again, annunciating the sounds.

"Two-less." The creature pointed at the prince.

Unable to hide his excitement, Toothless clapped his hands. "Great job! Toothless! My name is Toothless!" He laid his hand over his chest.

"Toothless." The creature tried again. The same look from before crossed his face. A small pink tongue stuck out between flat teeth. "Hiccup." He touched his own chest. "_My name is _Hiccup."

"Hiccup." Toothless breathed.

The creature smiled, putting both hands on the table. His mouth moved fast, talking in his odd language as if solving the question of names fixed the barrier between the two. Hands folded, Toothless nodded his head, just pretending to know what Hiccup was rambling about because it certainly beat the monster cowering in his corner.

In the end, he forgot all about the gardener or his bath. All he could think about was where this strange creature had come from because there was no way gods could have put someone so non-threatening in such a dangerous situation.

And he _would_ get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

When he was given his orders to investigate the finding of the god's gifts, there were four of the creatures known. Each one had been taken in by royal decree, placed under the care of a prestigious healer. Toothless' focus on the case had been divided between the creatures found and the response to the gifts. There had been a palace leak and everyone wanted to know of the dangers of these new creatures. A look into the slave market rates had also suggested that the unnamed creatures had a marketed value beyond that of a Night Fury.

It was appalling to think that the creature in his room, the very one that attempted to make his bed and dress him in the morning was worth more than him for the mediocre chores he did.

The number of guards posted at the healer's clinic had grown in numbers, none of which had ever been posted at the Mountain Tour. Arms crossed behind him, Toothless made his way through the corridors of the clinic, nodding to the loyal guards at their post. "Where's Healer Longtail?"

"In the last room, sir."

Nodding, Toothless made his way down the corridor. The Healer glanced up from his work with the unconscious creature, making a low noise. "No change, my Prince."

Crossing his arms across his chest, the Night Fury shook his head. "How do four healthy creatures turn up sick when they're at our best healer's?" He reached over, touching the clammy hand of the creature. Whenever he touched the skin of the creature in his room, the boy jumped into the present, scared and eager to please. This one remained in his state of unconsciousness, looking small on the straw bed.

"They aren't metabolizing our food." The healer flicked one of his horns, annoyance written across his aging face. "Refusal to eat was responded to with a force feeding. My hypothesis is that these creatures don't need to eat. True gifts."

"What did you feed them?"

Annoyance flickering Longtail's face, the aging Gronckle growled. "A sustained diet of fish and moonseed, puréed into an easy to swallow mush and feed to them through a tube." Toothless considered that information. For a traditional dinner, fish and moonseed was an acceptable meal filled with appropriate nutrients to sustain life for years.

The little gift in his room pierced through his memory, pushing away plates of raw fish and moonseed fruit. The creature had yet to try the fruit while all meats had to be cooked before he even nibbled on them, eating around the bone with flat teeth. "Did it ever occur to you, _healer _that the food might be the reason they're sick? Perhaps they do not digest our food?"

"Based on their physiological composition, I find that hard to believe."

"Do we not heat up our food intentionally? We have one dead gift, see if there is a igniting pouch in their upper gut. I would bet if the raw food didn't make them sick, that our fruity moonseed might be poisonous to them." He crossed his ankles, heavy was clicking together. "What condition is the gift that speaks near fluent Dragonese?"

"You're looking at him." The healer spread his arm out over the prone figure. "By our estimation, the creature is forty summers. He's Scorned Commander Rippers' gift, apparently stolen before his retirement twenty-years ago." The healer tugged down the blankets covering the creature's neck, tracing a sharp claw over a familiar red marking that encompassed the creature's wide shoulder. "Apparently the Scorned Commander fancied himself the unknown. Of all four gifts, this one is perhaps the most well taken care of. Before this sickness came about, there was no indication of starvation, no lacerations along the thighs, arms, or back, or signs of trauma. In fact, the only thing that was of some concern to my staff was some minimal damage along the posterior opening but upon further examination it was learned that Scorned Commander Ripper had explored his mate prior to the forced removal."

"And the others?"

"Again, this was a very well taken care of pet in comparison. The others…I've seen slaves that walked away better. The oldest is in his sixties, incapable of speech. No external damage done to the throat but internally…he was burned by fire. The same way you'd punish an insolent _terror_."

Toothless groaned. When Terrors were too rowdy, it wasn't uncommon for the annoyed dragon to do a puff of fire into their mouth, causing the internal gas to ignite. It didn't have any long term consequences to Terrors but for these creatures, the effects were devastating.

For Gifts from Gods, these creatures were so fragile. Toothless admitted he was still uncertain if that's what they really were but he had no evidence to prove otherwise. His argument about the events of the past century was met with debate about the gods being angry that someone other than the rightful recipient received these beings. There wasn't much to say what they were and the only one that could tell them was currently dying in front of him.

Uncrossing his ankles, Toothless pushed himself off the wall. "I'm going to speak with Commander Ripper. If there are any changes, I request to be told immediately." He nodded.

As a hatchling, he'd grown up on stories of Commander Ripper. A Gronckle from the Shell-Lock, the dragon had rose to fame through his battles with the angry Red Queen and the followers of the Old Ways. The dragon had proved his kind formidable to all, including the King. Gronckles cherished him while the nobility respected him.

He retired with Toothless was still little, barely able to lift his heavy wings just after taking a last tour of duty in the quiet mountain path. He'd become scorned when it was learned he'd come into possession of one of the creatures. Someone as respectable as Ripper, withholding information… Prince Toothless didn't even want to think of it. He loved and respected the man.

Kept in the prisons of the palace, Ripper was settled on the ground, on a layer of straw that had bedded many prisoners before him. He glanced up for only a second before lowering his head in defeat upon seeing the crowned prince.

"You are to be my executioner?" He asked.

"Your jury, your lawyer, your savior – if you tell me everything you know about these creatures." Toothless shut the wooden framed door behind him. Twenty years ago, he would have been nervous about being in this room alone with such a man but now, the Gronckle was so aged the threat was gone.

The once powerful dragon's voice was rasped as he spoke. "Is he all right? Is my Eirick all right?"

"He's very sick." Toothless admitted, lowering his gaze. "When feed a tradition meal to regain to his strength, his body began to shut down."

Ripper's eyes hazed. "They can't eat raw meat. Makes them very sick. He caught a rabbit once, testing our moonseed fruit on one. The poor thing died within hours of convulsions. Never touched them. He did that a lot in the beginning, testing food with rabbits before eating them himself. Later told me that he was raised to not eat anything he'd never seen before unless another creature like a deer or rabbit was capable of eating it. I _tried _to tell those idiots that when they ripped him from me. They're so fragile."

Toothless swallowed. "What are they?"

"_Humans_." Ripper rasped the foreign word. His hands tightened. "I do not understand their culture very well. Eirick tried to tell me everything but…he often had trouble finding one of our words that matched one of theirs."

"Where do they come from?" Toothless tried again.

"There's another world on the other side of those mountains. It was this huge secret in those mountain ranges, guarded. Terrors make it through all the time, have experienced and lived alongside these _humans _for years but when they come back to our side, they're killed. Stopped by the guards that are supposed to protect them."

Toothless growled. "Why did you not report this?"

"I was being forced to retire that year. Old age, not part of the new crop being hatched every second. I was being left with nothing to show what I'd done. Then I stopped those guards from smuggling Eirick into the slave market. He was so young then, staring at me with such horror. I was afraid, we'd been positioned there to kill these creatures but… how could something so dangerous have eyes filled with terror?"

Hiccup had the same eyes when Toothless found him. "What does _'please don't kill me'_mean?" Hiccup had chanted that even that morning after spilling the water over Toothless' uniform while trying to clean. In fact, the boy said it so often when he fumbled clumsily around, knocking things over or breaking something of no value.

"'Please don't kill me.' Tell me: have you met one of these creatures, my Prince?" Ripper's eyes widened. "Eirick used to say that a lot, in the beginning before he understood I meant no harm."

"Why would he think we were going to kill him?"

The Gronckle sighed, folding his hand. "Because they aren't gifts like those guards thought. They're sacrifices, to us – the real monsters. Instead of coming to fight us, they pacify us every ten years with another sacrifice. Eirick said he was selected as a young boy, taught that he was going to die by the time he was of sixteen summers. These _humans _have no idea what's on the other side of the mountain just that when one of their own goes in, they never come back out."

"How many are there?"

There was a pause in the room. "I don't know. Maybe as many as us if not more?"

Toothless exhaled. "So… you mated with one?"

Smiling, Ripper nodded. "Ten summers ago. I was worried that he only took my hand and met me under the moon because I was a dragon, the person supposed to own him but I wanted him so bad. Ever summer that he smiles and tells me he loves living with dragons, I know he stayed because he was really happy. I wish I could have collected the other sacrifices, to give them a chance to run free with my mate but I couldn't. It'd draw too much attention, cause something like this." The aged dragon sighed. "Didn't want to share the happiness I found with Eirick with others."

Gross, Toothless groaned internally. He was talking about this _human _as one would talk about a True Mate. "Did Eirick support you're interest in others of his kind?"

"What?" The Commander's jaw dropped. "I did not mean it like that! Never! I loved Eirick with my very internal flame. Only the dirtiest of dragons would sow his seed in one he does not truly cherish." He clenched his face in disgust.

Toothless growled, feeling the sharp words directed towards him.

"As my jury and executioner, will I be allowed to see Eirick before my sentencing?"

"I will have to check with the Royal House for approval." Toothless grumbled, arms crossed firmly over his chest. "But I do not see why not. It is within your right to be with your mate, in accordance with the law. Your wings will, of course, be clipped prior to the meeting should one occur." It was a safety measure for those awaiting sentencing as well as a show for the people to see what happens to those that break the law. The greatest dishonor one could be punished with.

The once honored Commander lowered his own gaze. "I understand, my Prince."

Leaving the prisons, Toothless made his next stop the palace, putting in the Mate's Right Request. His mother met him in the main hall, her evening gown sparkling in the setting sun as he left his father's audience chamber. He accepted her hug with half-lidded eyes, letting the tension of his day release.

"They are sacrifices, mother." He whispered into her horns. "Not gifts. We allowed ourselves to be monsters these creatures on the other side of the mountains fear."

"We need to find this year's sacrifice then. Send him back with gifts of our own. Tell his or her people we mean them no harm." His mother tilted his head down, leaning forward to kiss his temple. "You'll find him, my son. You were the best scout in the service next to your father. Now then," she leaned back, her dainty fingers running over his crisp uniform, "We must discuss your potential suitors for your Courting Ceremony. Considering you're so behind on your studies, we simply _must _ensure you step on no one's toes."

He ate dinner under the pavilion in the gardens, discussing politics with the neighboring countries. His mother, a long standing member of the social circle, was well versed in the light and dark side of each royal house, from the sons and daughters to the Castle Keepers. Privy to numerous jokes on other houses' behalf, Toothless almost found himself forgetting the events of the day even when his father joined them for evening wine under the stars.

"I will be first to admit," His father sipped along the rim of his goblet, "Massclaws barely scratched the surface to this case. You've exploded a good portion. Sacrifices? How… savage."

"And to think, there's another out there trained to just do what we say. No person should ever be treated like that." His mother rubbed her claw against her high cheek bones, making a low sniffling noise to extinguish flame. "Definitely not gods. Oh, I wish that poor _human _was here. I want to show him how loving of species we really are."

"Now dear, the right thing is to send the little one back and then just block off the mountain ranges. A few explosions and we can seal the gate permanently; put an end to all of this." His father turned to Toothless. "The market value for one went up this morning again. Now, even dead, they're more valuable than one of our hatchlings. There was a riot in the city when word spread that one had died in the care of royal officials. With only three known located, there's a demand. We're sending in your old division to guard the gates. Would you wish to join them?"

Shaking his head, Toothless fought the urge to glance up towards his tall balcony. He was scared to see if the _human_ came out for air that day, being spotted by one of the aerial guards. "I sent out word to change the diet of the _humans _in our care. Currently they're too sick to eat anything but they are ingesting fluids such as water. I also sent out a request for Commander Ripper to, uh, see his mate."

His mother stiffened. "That man forced one of them to accept such terms of slavery."

"From what I could see, there was real love in that relationship." Toothless shrugged his shoulders when his father glanced at him. "The way Ripper spoke about _human _Eirick reminded me of how dad speaks of you, mother. True mates."

Smiling, his mother brought her hand to the king's face, rubbing his sturdy chin. "Aw, you think of me as you're True Mate?" She leaned in, brushing her flat nasal cavity with the king's in a kiss.

"Of course, dearest."

"Clawless…"

"Raincloud…"

"I'm going to be sick." Toothless turned his heavy body away from his parent's display of affection. "I'm heading up to my chambers. If something new arises in the case, send for me immediately." He offered his parent's a small smile before entering the castle.

He was rummaging through the kitchens, collecting a platter of things the _human_ would eat when he heard the clatter of pots before his sister-in-law stepped into the chambers, running her hand over her belly with some excitement. Groaning loudly, the prince dropped his head back on his shoulders. _I do not want to deal with this right now._

"Toothless."

"Maybar." Toothless scanned the array of fruit, looking for something he'd seen the rats outside the castle nibble on. He grabbed the grapes absently, plucking a handful to place on the clay plate.

Attention on the plate, the female dragon smiled. "I had thought the servant girls lying when they said you were rummaging through the kitchens after hours. Do you have another secret you wish to inform the family?"

Placing his hand on his belly, Toothless grinned. "It's Massclaws'. At least he'll finally have a Night Fury hatchling fit for the crown." He leaned forward, a coy smile on his face. "But don't be jealous, dearest sister; my brother only seeks what you can't give him."

"Shut up!" Maybar hissed low.

Toothless had to admit, that was a low blow but it felt so good to get under her scales like she did to him. Dragons mated with varying species all the time with no actual effect on their children. Some healers were describing the process of baby selection as a chance encounter, one his Nadder of a sister-in-law was losing on. Two female Nadder daughters latter, she was still waiting for the male heir. To really gain favor in her youth, she was aiming high for a Night Fury male heir.

"This time I will make Massclaws happy. Our little Night Fury boy will knock your pompous ass off the throne." She raised her nose in the air. "You'll screw up again, like always, and my husband will be Crowned Prince. Maybe we should see what poor unsuspecting girl – or boy for that matter, you've never been too choosy with coupling – you're feeding tonight."

Plate in one hand, Toothless approached his sister-in-law, leaning close enough that he could smell the faint scent of his brother's seed. _Disgusting._"You shouldn't be angry just because I'm not interested in making you leak honey."

She gasped. "You're disgusting."

"You like it." Toothless grinned. "Go see my brother. He might be more interested in your company than I am."

"I hope your cheap whore ends up with an egg." Maybar stormed out of the room, absently grabbing biscuits from the counter on her escape.

Shaking his head, Toothless made his way through the palace corridors, only stopping for a second to tell his nieces how beautiful they were looking that day (because he'd never admit how much he doted on the little ones) before climbing the long, towering stairs to his chambers. The guards posted at his door greeted him with a heavy nod before aiding him with holding the door open.

"Unless it's my father with news on the case, I wish not to be disturbed." He shut the doors firmly behind him before turning to find the bundle of _human _he'd taken in.

Said boy, Hiccup, was scrubbing at the floors, probably for the third time that day in effort to keep busy. Toothless' bed had been remade with the blankets changed. His linen had been reorganized and folded, and his disorganized desk had been put into neat piles of paper that he'd have to go through and re-sort to make sure important documents hadn't been mixed with the unimportant ones. It was no surprise that these creatures could easily be mistaken for slaves.

Hiccup was so good at cleaning when he wasn't knocking things over.

"Toothless!" The _human _stood up, dusting his knees off.

"I brought you dinner." Toothless held up the plate of cooked elk and grapes.

Still smiling, the _human_ cleared off his dirty rags from the table, setting up two of Toothless' private stock plates and cups. The dragon settled into his chair, watching as Hiccup poured him another goblet of the fine wines from the east lands. "Please, sit down. We're both free men here." The Night Fury waved his hand out, offering the other seat.

Nervously, the _human_ sat down across from him. "Eat?" He asked, eyes scanning over the plate of food.

"It's all yours. I've already had supper." Toothless pushed the plate over. "I hope you can eat everything."

Hiccup stripped off pieces of the tender elk, setting it on his plate with care.

"Do you want to go back home?" Toothless tried asking. His question was met with the familiar blank look of not understanding before a grateful smile about the word _eat_. Conversations between the two were often one-sided but it didn't make the world of difference to the dragon that became lost in his talk about his father and mother, his brother and Maybar, even the recent antics of his adorable nieces. Sometimes Hiccup would repeat minor words from all of Toothless comments, asking for some kind of translation that would leave the dragon fumbling around his room to hold up some object to better explain what he was talking about.

Fifteen words were already added to the _human's _vocabulary. Fragile, he may be, stupid he wasn't. The boy was eagerly taking in everything within the room, following Toothless around like a lost Terror looking for instruction.

"I have to bring you before the courts eventually." Toothless admitted as he watched Hiccup clean up the dinner dishes. He helped the _human_ drain the water over the terrace, only smiling when a guard began to shout far below. "But I'm afraid to lose you when it's all said and done." There, he admitted it. He didn't want to share his secret. Sacrificed to the dragons or not, this was a _gift_ that _he _found. There was no reason to share it with the others.

They wouldn't understand how special Hiccup really was.

At his changing corner, Hiccup proudly held up Toothless bed linen, a heavy sleeping gown. "Toothless, dress." The _human _waved the gown in a 'come here' motion. Smiling, Toothless stepped over, bending his knees to let the little creature pluck off the elaborate uniform he'd worn for the day.

He tried to ignore the curious fingers that stayed on his chest or brushed over his wings longer than necessary. He ignored the pink that encompassed the cheeks and nose of the tiny creature as the boy stepped back, rushing out words that were indecipherable in any language. There was always this growing need to touch fleshy skin, smooth as a newborn's wings.

It encouraged the thought that he _never _wanted to bring this person out before his father. He wanted to seal off the caves in the mountain and prove that he was more special than anyone else because he had one of the so-called-gifts. He was prince, it was in his right.

"You must get bored in here." Toothless laid his head back on a pillow, not looking towards the creature building a bed in the furthest corner of the room, where he'd been instructed to stay at night so others could not see him. "I am positively mad being in here a short span of time without company."

Green eyes faced him even in the dark, Hiccup's smile still lighting up the room.

"I want to show you our world, to make it your new home," he continued into the night, long nails playing with loose strings on his blanket.

The _human _turned on his sides, tucking his arm under his head with a low whine to mask a giggle. "Toothless – sleep!"

And Toothless did, losing himself into a fantasy that he would be able to take Hiccup everywhere in his kingdom without any soul making eye contact with the one he loved and cherished.

His eyes snapped open in the middle of the night, past the lure of low breathing from the _human _on the floor.

_Is this what it feels to have a True Mate?_


	4. Chapter 4

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

He tore apart his private chambers for good measure that morning, leaving the mess in the devastated Hiccup's hands while promising absently to bring food up eventually. After only collecting three hours of sleep last night, he was now late for his father's royal decree on what was to be done in the mountains. After, he would need to go back to the prisons to finish up his interview with Commander Ripper. If he was lucky, he would miss the formal luncheon with his mother and the other clucking harpies eager to meddle in his love life.

King Clawless' audience chamber was filled to full capacity, leaving a warm glow in its wake. Toothless brushed himself along the walls as he made his way to stand beside his father where Massclaws already stood with his family. It was all symbolic, proving that the royal family all stood as one on the matter no matter which son would take the throne.

Giving him a smug side glance, Maybar tucked her hand into her husbands, the free one still holding her daughters against her side while her husband gave him a critical look. "Case related." Toothless explained absently. Truthfully, the _human _in his room was case related. In fact, every second he hid the boy's existence was another snip to his wings when his father learned of this newest transgression.

_I'll tell him after._

"-and it is by My Rule that any dragon found lingering by the caverns – be he Terror or Nightmare – will have his wings clipped before a crowd. In one week, the mountain pass to the other world will be destroyed. Any person harboring a _human _illegally will be brought upon the court for sentencing." The King's voice rang out clearly throughout the hall, over the trickling over conversation still going on. "My Word is the Law. See to it." The king lowered himself into his seat, gazing over the people as they were led out to inform others of his decision.

Siding up to his father, Toothless lowered himself a little. "I need to speak with you, father."

"Not now, Son. I'm going to be having a backlash from my Royal Cabinet now that I've completely ignored the opportunity to take over this foreign land. Do you understand how much resource we have completely ignored by sealing the cave the save face with this new species?" Clawless growled as his first adviser stepped into the room. "You may also tell Commander Ripper that the removal of his wings was a decision of the court. He should be lucky that he gets to keep his mate."

Tilting his head to the side, Toothless frowned. "Did his _human _wake?"

"No." Clawless growled. "Healer Longtail believes the _human _may not wake by morning."

Swallowing, Toothless nodded in understanding. Ripper's sentence had been lightened only because his mate had died in the hands of the Royal House. He should have been executed for his crimes. Truthfully, Toothless didn't see the once proud dragon living longer than a week after his mate passed. "I will bring him to his mate's side immediately."

"We can speak later today, will that work for you?"

Toothless swallowed. "Yes, sir." He patted his mother's shoulder before leaving the audience chamber, clipping shoulders with the Nightmare Adviser more noted for his advocacy for war and slight desire to continue slavery in only the Terror population. The aged dragon and he exchanged narrow looks until Toothless departed the area, making his way through the remaining crowds of News Carriers in the halls.

The punishment of Commander Ripper took an excruciating two hours for them to remove his wings permanently, forcing the once proud dragon to be earthbound until the day he died. After which, he joined the Commander in the healer's den concealing the dying _human_. The man was smaller than he'd been just the day before, having lost a good portion of body mass from regurgitation.

"Oh, sweet Eirick, what did they do to you?" Ripper brushed the palms of his hands over the prone figure's inward cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"He won't…"

"Hush your cheap words!" Ripper hissed. "I have faith that the gods will protect my mate and will bring him back to me. He won't die, he's stronger than that." He lowered his face into the _human_'s neck. "His gods and our gods are all watching out for him. He will survive."

Toothless swallowed. "When," and not if, "he is better, you will be allowed to take him home, Ripper."

"Is my punishment over?"

"Yes." Toothless stiffened his form, not sure what to make this new response. A grieving mate was not something to be trifled with, no matter how old the individual was.

"Then please leave me, Prince Toothless. I wish never to see the Royal Family again, even in my afterlife." Ripper dropped his head on his mate's chest, his snout pressed against the sturdy ribcage.

Placing his hands to his side, Toothless closed his eyes. "As you wish, Ripper." He turned tail and left, never to look back at the odd couple again while thinking of his own situation. It was never sure if there was such a thing as a True Mate, at least not beyond that of an idealistic dream but there were moments like this Toothless had to wonder if it was true.

Besides, he'd never felt like this about any of his earlier exploits. Would Hiccup ever let him that close? Or would the boy always be frightened? What was a conscious Eirick like?

The Palace was still filled with life when he arrived back. He noted absently that the courier for the Eastern Lands had arrived, positioning guards appropriate in wait for the Duke's Family. If he remembered correctly Duke Rancid had a male mate and a male son, whom he spent the night with nearly two summers ago.

A strong-willed Nightmare, by no means submissive. That had been a fight he'd only one because he was two years older than. By now Lord Razor Jaw had likely grown into his proud body. Either way, Toothless didn't want to be dominated by that.

One of the guards, whom he'd been in camp with a long time ago, chuckled as he passed. "Your Lady Mother requests your presence. You're late."

"Removing the wings of a traitor is not easy work." Toothless grumbled. "Tell my mother I am changing into something more presentable and then I will meet her." He still had a _human _to feed anyway.

The _human _was putting away his clothes when he stepped into the room carrying a plate of cooked fish and sweet jam that he doubted the boy would actually touch. "Ah." He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry about the mess this morning."

Glancing up from the floor, Hiccup gave the plate of food an eager look before climbing to his feet to set the table for two. He was stopped in the middle, when Toothless held up one finger making a point that only Hiccup would be eating that meal. "I have a luncheon with my mother. You'd like her, she's… well, there're no good words to use in describing her but she makes you love her. Was your mother like that?"

As expected, he didn't get a response as the boy shoved as much fish into his mouth, almost like he expected Toothless to take it from him. Had he been that angry when he left in the morning? Toothless offered his best ashamed look.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for even thinking about you like… that." He wasn't like Ripper. He had some taste in who he mated with. It didn't matter how good the _human _smelt (like berries) or how soft the boy's skin was (as smooth as a newborn dragon's wings), or even how he made Toothless feel (scared and confused), there was no way they were compatible.

Toothless was the gods' gift to dragon-kind. He did not, country to belief, sleep with anything that moved– including _humans._

The creature gave a tiny belch, so low Toothless barely heard the noise. Embarrassed, Hiccup covered his mouth with his hands while his wide eyes looked up at Toothless with obvious shame.

Not able to keep the mirth in, he laughed. He laughed so hard, his sides hurt. In turn, the _human _began talking in such a rushed voice that only made pink cheeks flame red. The sight made the prince laugh even harder, arms wrapping around his center.

"W, why would anybody sacrifice someone as cute as you?" He panted, brushing the palm of his hand into his eyes, pushing away the moisture that had caught. Even behind his hands, Hiccup had joined in on the laughter. It was a nice sound, Toothless decided. One he wanted to hear more often.

"Toothless?" Hiccup giggled before talking in another quick succession. Green eyes kept with Toothless' own.

"Toothless!"

Jerking, Toothless threw himself at the _human_ pulling the boy down to the ground to cover as his mother's voice entered his room before the heavy doors were thrown open. "I will be down in a second, Mother!" Toothless looked over his shoulder at the woman. In his arms, the _human _was beginning to shake.

"Do not take the tone with me! We had a deal!" She growled low, a warning. "What girl do you have this time, you insolent boy?" She screamed. Nervously, the guards shut the heavy doors to give the Royal Family privacy. Toothless never loved his entourage more than he did that moment.

"Mother, I think we really need to talk. Privately." Toothless lowered his own voice.

His mother ignored him, storming the distance between them to reach around her son in attempt to grab the suspected girl that Toothless was hiding. Her sharp claws tightened around Hiccup's arm, pulling him out of Toothless' protective hold and into open with a loud scream of fear – from both Toothless' Mother _and _Hiccup.

"Is that—!" His mother let go of the _human_ jumping back. "Toothless! Where did you find a _human_? When were you going to tell us? Oh my _gods_, don't tell me you're keeping a _slave_! I raised you better!"

Taking a deep breath, Toothless put himself between the cowering _human _and his mother. "Please, Mother—I can explain. I was going to tell father everything this morning but…" He'd been sent to work before he could even come clean and now it was all coming undone before his very eyes in the worst possible way. Turning around, he dropped himself to his knees, putting his hands on Hiccup's shaking shoulders. "Please stop crying, Hiccup. This is my mother. Mother." He swallowed hard. "Mother."

"M, mother." The _human _whispered, bottom lip quivering.

"Sh." Toothless ran his hand through Hiccup's soft fur. "You're safe. Sh."

The _human _repeated the word with some difficulty. "Mother?" He repeated. Toothless nodded, releasing his hold. Hiccup pushed back, face still red but not crying.

Whatever anger his mother had possessed previously had disappeared with the lightest of winds that came through his balcony doors. Settling on the ground, the female Night Fury did better at looking small and without threat, better than Toothless ever could. "I'm sorry for scaring you…Hiccup?" She glanced at her son for confirmation that it was the boy's name. "I'm Toothless' mother."

"Mother." The creature repeated, still hunched inward.

Smiling, the Queen beamed from ear to ear. "Yes, mother." She emphasized the word again, holding her hand out. Hiccup stared at her manicured claws for a second before glancing at Toothless' hand, as if he was taking in any differences between 'safe' hands and 'not safe' hands. Awkwardly, he reached out, putting his claw-less hand into the Queen's. "His claw is so tiny!" His mother cooed, enclosing her hands delicately over Hiccup's own. "I can just see why those slave traders want you – I could just gobble you up!"

"Please don't." Toothless grumbled.

"I once wanted to gobble you up. Then you became sour." His mother shrugged her small shoulders. "What does my stupid son have you doing in here, stand up. He's so small, have you been feeding him at all, Toothless?" She chastised while pulling the _human_ over to his abandoned meal. "Now," she settled into her seat, flattening her skirts, "tell me _everything_."

And Toothless did, except for the small detail that he was interested in the _human _as his true mate. He wasn't sure how his mother would take that. Probably better than he was, by any means. "I wasn't purposely keep you or father in the dark," Toothless elaborated. "I just didn't know what to do at first and then things just became so busy, what with word about the existence of these creatures spreading. I really was going to tell father this morning."

"And when were you going to tell me?" His mother huffed. "Honestly, it's always 'tell King Clawless' but never Queen Raincloud! Did it ever occur to you I might like to be in the loop when things like this happen? Please tell me you've brought him more than just that small piece of fish and jam? He's skin and bones! Honestly, Toothless!"

"One, he doesn't eat usually at mid-meal. Usually he'll eat a big first meal and an even larger last meal. Second, when I mean large, I mean a portion slightly bigger than a Terror's portion. I've brought him up more and he ends up drying out the meat in the sun and saving it from later. I bring him fruit and he'll either eat it or he won't. Don't even get me started on other sides. He's more finicky than a Nadder."

His mother cooed. "Those are sometimes endearing traits in a princess."

"Mother!"

"I'm not suggesting for you! It's not all about you." His mother shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Anyway. Go and fetch your father. Tell the guards to bring him here on the Queen's orders."

Toothless did just that, alerting the guards discretely to bring his father upstairs on his mother's request. He didn't elaborate further, allowing the display of punishment to be written in the air. At the table, his mother was passing grapes to the _human_ praising the boy with every bite while promising to put some weight on him so he could make a _human _prince a happy man. "Boys don't want skinny girls, they can't carry strong hatchlings."

"Don't fatten him up, Mother. He might think you're going to eat him." Toothless dropped into his own seat. "And don't we have a luncheon we're supposed to be at?"

"Lord Brighteyes is such a bore! He and his diminutive hatchling can wait." His mother rolled her eyes before holding out another grape, elaborating on the word. Repeating the word, Hiccup grinned when the fruit was handed to him.

Toothless tried to ignore the jealousy flaring in his gut.

"Don't glare, sweetie. It's very unbecoming."

"You're treating him like some pet."

"I'm teaching him words, Toothless."

"H, he doesn't need—"

His mother glared at him, placing her hands on the table with all of her attention directed towards her oldest boy. "He can't rely on you forever. You're going to have a mate one day and he'll have to leave your care. Perhaps he can enter mine? It's been so long since I've had a little one to take care of."

"You have the girls." Toothless reminded her.

"Why are you so eager to keep him to yourself?" His mother paused. "Don't tell me…" She faded off as the doors to Toothless' chambers were thrown open again. Hiccup rushed behind Toothless, using one of his large wings to hide while the owner tried to give off the best unconcerned look he could muster as he father stormed in. As a hatchling, the look on his father's face had scared him straight countless times. By the time he entered the service at sixteen, it had failed to work with its original magnitude.

Like magic, it came back with a vengeance and all he wanted to do was quake under _his _mother's wings, hoping she'd protect him.

"I wish to be alone with my son." The king's voice was even, laced with a hate that Toothless had never heard. The guards escaped the room, looking small and helpless under the lord's rage. When the heavy doors shut, the king's rage intensified. "You couldn't go two weeks—two weeks without smearing my name in the mud with your childish games? Upsetting your mother!"

"Calm down, dear." The Queen soothed. "There's much to be angry about but Toothless' less than stellar habits are not in question this time."

Toothless' horns lowered under his mother's gaze.

"Hiccup, sweetie? Please come out. I have more grapes." The queen pinched one of the fine fruit between her finger and thumb, holding it out in a near comical attempt to sooth a frightened beast. Toothless raised his wings high, an effort that took most of his strength when all he wanted to do grab Hiccup and fly somewhere safe. "There now, he's not angry at you, he's angry at our stupid son." One of Toothless' heavy wings was pushed back by his mother in effort to tuck arm around the _human_'s center and pull him out.

There was a heavy air in the room when Hiccup was pulled from his hiding spot. The boy still clung to one of Toothless' wings, stretching it almost painfully as he tried to look small in a room full of towering dragons. The Queen continued petting the boy's hand, offering him encouraging smiles to come out more while King Clawless settled into one of Toothless' softer chairs in the corner, a look of defeat written across his face.

"I made a decree this morning."

"I wasn't harboring him."

"Then what do you call this!" The King shouted. A look of shame crossed his face when the _human _jumped, darting back under Toothless' wing. "When did you find him?"

Truth was the only thing going to save him now. "When I was sent for a quiet duty at the Mountain Post."

"How?"

"The guards were sneaking into one of the caverns. I followed them in and found Hiccup deep inside, near the entrance to their worlds. Father—he was tied up and scared! I tried to get him to go back to their side but he just followed me out and I didn't know what he was at the time. All I knew was the guards posted in the mountains wanted him, now the slave traders want him, and by the time I knew more about the situation, I was already in too deep."

The King crossed his claws in his lap, exhaling. "When did you intend to inform your mother and me of this?"

"This morning, after your announcement but I wasn't given the opportunity." Toothless lowered his wings, opening Hiccup to the world. The _human _stepped back further, flattening against the wall. "I wasn't trying to hide any of this from you. I had to assess the situation from all angles. I couldn't put him in more danger than he already was in that cave."

"And tell me what you intend to do with him now."

Toothless' face blanched at the idea. He hadn't really thought that far ahead, too busy with his horror of finding a True Mate in such an odd creature. "He won't leave, I tried." And now he was too afraid to leave the boy unattended at the cave. Hiccup might make it inside, towards the winding path leading to his world but there was no guarantee he'd pass the gate between worlds without being captured, sold into slavery. Raped or killed by someone who didn't understand how fragile these creatures were.

A growl resonated from his chest before he could stop it.

"We have to do something." The king crossed his arms.

"We don't have to send him back, do we? I mean, he was a sacrifice to us. Wouldn't that be an insult to this other world's…generosity? A slap to their face?" His mother inquired.

"But by keeping him we're supporting this custom. Sacrifices don't hold the same rights as you and me. It can be argued that Toothless, having found the _human _sacrifice can use him as he pleases." The King sighed. "If that card is played, he doesn't fall under the slave laws. Toothless," he faced his son, face hardened, "You must return him to the mountain passage. After which, the tunnels will be destroyed and the problem will be finished. We cannot keep him."

"But Father!"

"I said no, Toothless! He is not a pet!" The King breathed. "Imagine yourself in his situation. Wouldn't you want to be returned home knowing that the people you were given to treated you fairly to the very last second?"

Toothless nodded.

"Then see to it. For his sake." Standing, King Clawless fixed his wife a cool stare. "Let us leave him to say his farewells to his new friend in peace." The Queen nodded solemnly, waving two clawed fingers at Hiccup before her husband tucked his arm around her center, leading her out of the room.

With the king and queen out, Hiccup visibly relaxed, talking quickly while pointing towards the door with excited words that mixed with his fear. Glancing over the boy, Toothless dropped his head on the table not sure what action to take next.


	5. Chapter 5

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

There weren't that many instances that Toothless admitted his father were right. While he wouldn't say so out loud, there was no question that Hiccup wasn't safe in this world, filled with dragons eager for the _human_. It had grown to a point that, once word had spread that the castle had "found" the recent _human_, Toothless had taken the job of body guard, never leaving Hiccup's side while scrutinizing each person that came too close.

It was hard to say who to trust anymore.

Not even three days after his parents had discovered the _human_ living in Toothless' chambers, the royal family found themselves out in the gardens, silently watching the _human _stretch out in the sun while chasing butterflies and collecting wildflowers. His mother had given him the chastising look about denying the _human _the freedom he so obviously needed but Toothless still felt he was in the right.

"The caverns will be guarded by my trustworthy of men tonight," King Clawless commented, absently. His arms were tucked firmly behind his back, eyes directed forward, not at Hiccup but the direction of said mountain ranges. It wasn't an empty statement, Toothless noted absently. It was a discrete order. Take the _human _there and led the boy far enough in the caverns that he won't get lost on the route back to his lands.

"If they are really sacrifices," Toothless whispered, "This will be seen as an insult. Sending the _human _gift back."

The queen, even the diplomatic one, smiled sweetly. "Then we will send him home with gifts. That should appease them."

"Toothless! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted over the gardens, waist deep in the foliage. His fine clothes, commissioned by the queen only a day before, fluttered open, letting milky thighs peak out into the warm weather as the round bottom danced. "Toothless!" Hiccup repeated, peeking out. He waved the dragon over in a familiar fashion that stated, _I found something and I want you to tell me what it is_. Luckily for the _human_, Toothless was more than willing to indulge.

Pacing over to the bush, Toothless pulled open the limbs to see what Hiccup was fascinated with and grunted as a frilled lizard hissed at him, ruffling its flabby skin around its face. Hiccup jumped back, jogging Toothless' elbow. "It's just an annoying frilled lizard. They're from the southern lands, sometimes they come up here on cargo holds and breed like locus. Harmless." Seeing the blank look the _human _was giving him, Toothless smiled. "Frilled lizard."

"_Fri-ri-lee-zard_." Hiccup tapped his lip, repeating the word with more accuracy after.

"Do you not have them where you're from, Little One?" Toothless picked up the little lizard by the long tail, holding out for the _human_ to touch. Wide eyes, Hiccup looked up at Toothless for reassurance that this one didn't _spit _when assaulted. The rash on his hands were still healing from the last foreign species attack. After a long, decisive battle, Hiccup reached for the lizard, squeaking as it escaped his hand to rush up his arm. The dance to get away from the slippery iguania made the prince smile as he returned to his family to finish discussing the plans to take Hiccup back to his family.

In that time, his brother had joined his parents, sipping pleasantly from a cup of warm drink his mother had poured while discussing the recent antics of his daughters, who were nowhere to be seen. With their mother, perhaps? Toothless bit back the rage that boiled in his stomach. Maybar had also been adamant about staying at least two rooms away from the _human _at all times, questioning the disease the boy could be carrying.

Raising his glass at Toothless, Massclaws smiled absently. "Mother was just telling me how good with children you are. When should be expecting the little ones?"

"Close your mouth," Toothless hissed.

Massclaws smirked. "I meant with the steward girl. She's been passing you the most interesting of looks. Although, I must say, the _human _has made you much more… tolerable to be around. I haven't seen anyone walk around with a limp, but I guess that's all to change." He ignored the claw flicked his way, as did both men's parents. "Anyway, I'll be joining you to the mountain ranges."

Scowling, Toothless' flicked his claws again. "I don't need you."

"You've already housed the boy once. We can't trust you not to trying smuggling him through the door again."

The king grumbled into his own drink. "That is not the reason and you know it." He stopped the bickering between the two brothers with that simple comment. "Anyway," Clawless continued, "I don't want you going into those mountains alone. The slave traders have grown desperate. Luckily the door to the other world appears distant that only our kind can make it to the other end but even that appears difficult. We don't know what is lost in there, I want you to have Massclaws with you on the just in case."

"Of course." Toothless growled.

"You boys will leave after dark. Massclaws, watch your brother's back, he's been known to not make the best of decisions of late." Toothless scowled at his father across the table, stuffing a pastry into his mouth as Hiccup came running over, asking for the cup of water specifically placed for him. While there, he conned Raincloud for three cookies and half of Toothless' favorite tart before rushing back to his garden exploration, licking cream from his fingers.

In the calmest of voices, Massclaws watched the entire interaction with dull eyes. "So when are you going to adopt him?"

Toothless always claimed his brother looked most normal covered with food.

Hours later, after dressing Hiccup with warm clothes made from the finest of material Toothless could find that promised to supply warmth; the dragon offered his claw to the boy. Bright eyes, Hiccup asked 'fly?' with so much excitement, the prince felt bad for leading the boy astray. They flew around the castle a few times out of guilt before continuing over the expansion leading to the mountain range, listening as Hiccup laughed and hollered with excitement as the wind brushed past them.

If this detour annoyed Massclaws, he didn't say anything as they landed feet from the cave. The younger brother nodded before entering the quiet cave, to check for any stragglers in the winding system as Toothless focused on Hiccup. Fixing the disarray in the _human_'s coat, Toothless straightened any mess before pulling the bag from his shoulders of pricey jewels to give to Hiccup. "Payment, for your work. No labor is free." Toothless patted the knitted sack into the boy's hands.

Blinking, Hiccup opened the bag before pulling it closed with wide eyes. He tried to give it back.

"Give it to your people. Tell them…we mean no harm." Toothless brushed the pad of his thumb over Hiccup's high cheekbone. The creature tossed the bag on the floor, terror in his eyes.

"Stay!" He grabbed Toothless' arm, dangling midair with a heavy weight. "Hiccup stay! Toothless! Hiccup stay!" The boy held tighter when the prince tried to dislodge him.

"You need to go home, Hiccup. Not safe here." He tried to reason while patting the bag back into the boy's arms. Grabbing Hiccup's elbow, he all but dragged the _human_ into the open cavern, meeting his brother in the path he'd met Hiccup what seemed forever ago. Still dragging his feet, Hiccup grabbed Massclaw instead, hiding behind the heavier Night Fury's leg. For a moment, the only sound that filled the cavern was the heavy breathing of the _human_, trying so hard not to cry. Bending to level himself with Hiccup's eye, Toothless wished that they had light for that moment, so the _human _could see him. "Please, Hiccup."

Placing a big hand on the _human_'s back, Massclaws pushed the boy forward. "Toothless will walk you to your world. Won't you, Toothless?" His voice was so reassuring, the same one he used when his daughters were throwing a tantrum from fright. The very voice that he used to use when they were little boys and he wanted his _and _Toothless' portion of the seasonal oxen. It always worked then; now was not any different.

It was another bout of dragging on Toothless' part when he finally grasped Hiccup's hand. It took a lot of work for them to enter the other world and Toothless could feel the force of magic around him that made his wings prickle and burn. It was cold, a frozen land in the midst of a snowstorm. Around them, there was no tracks of another creature – _human_, dragon or otherwise. "Hiccup?" Toothless whispered. For the first time since finding the boy and exchanging names, green eyes didn't meet his own dark ones. "It's for the best."

"Stay…" The boy whispered in defeat before babbling, pointing at a wood line. "-Toothless!"

"They're your own kind, they'll take you back. Just bring them these." Toothless shook the bag of priceless gems. "I have to go, Hiccup."

"Toothless!"

"I'm going to miss you." He didn't look back at the _human _as he said this, entered the cave at a pace he knew Hiccup wouldn't be able to keep up. He looked back halfway down the tunnel, making note that Hiccup still stood on the other entrance, having not moved since they parted ways. He met with Massclaws just short of the entrance to his world, eyes downcast. "How long?"

"They're just waiting for us." Massclaws took the lead, bringing Toothless out of the empty cave. As promised, the king's guards were stepping from the wood, followed by the most powerful of Spitfires in the country, ranging from powerful Nightmares, to Terrors. "Do you want to watch?"

Shaking his head, Toothless spanned his wings with his brother. Without looking back, Toothless carried back to the kingdom. Behind him, the once grand mountain caught ablaze, tumbling upon itself until the many tunnels were blocked by mountains of rubble for no one else to even pass through worlds. _You did the right thing_, he told himself as he landed on the balcony to his room, which now felt empty without the addition of his roommate.

He spent the evening with the youngest guard of his personal liege, twin Zipplebacks. They loved like a typhoon, pushing and pulling constantly fighting for dominance and the prince took it, just wanting to feel. It wasn't like his other conquest. This, he realized after he came, was an empty interaction, not even a notch on his bedpost.

Attempting to fill the void that suddenly took him, he sought the Nadder from the kitchens, meeting her in the outskirts of town on the way to the local market to buy a broach. She seemed pleased to see him, for the first time since Hiccup had become known in the castle.. With a shake of her tail, she led him from shop to shop, swindling a few beautiful pieces of jewelry from him while making non-subtle hints about his upcoming party.

"I'm not getting any younger. And, we have such beautiful chemistry." She cupped the bulge in his trousers behind the changing screen in the shop. Kissing along her neckline, Toothless frowned upon realizing that her touch and taste was doing little for his libido. The only thing feeling touched was his pocketbook, and that was never any good. The necklace, he decided as he touched the shells along the outer-rim, enjoying the colors of greens, blues, and pinks, would have looked much better against Hiccup's white skin than a Nadder's greenish blue.

He ripped away, shaking his head.

"Prince?"

"I should get back to the castle. I promised my mother to help with the final details of the court. Security doesn't man itself." He kissed her dainty knuckles, enjoying the smooth stretch of wing that locked along her wrist. While smooth, it still had a rocky surface of scale rather than the silky stretch of _human_.

"You're thinking about _him_." The girl grumbled, pulling her hand away. "I kept telling myself that Lady Maybar was blowing hot air again – she does that during her nesting periods – but I can't help but wonder the truth in the matter. Did that _human _actually give you a sickness, my prince? You haven't been the same the last three days."

"Of course I'm fine." Toothless growled. "Hiccup was not carrying any diseases that I could tell. Don't listen to my dearest sister-in-law. The hatchlings, they mess with her head."

Humming in agreement, the female crossed her short arms over her breast. "But all you seem to think about is him. That couldn't possibly be healthy. I needn't remind you, my prince, but he's _human_." She said the word as one would a rat, making Toothless' growl resurface with new meaning. I didn't deter the abrasive woman. "Your preference to anything with two legs and a working mouth isn't unheard of but even you should have some sense on what is an animal and what is a proper dragon."

He slammed her against the stone walls of the store, his hand around her neck. Under his palm he could feel the bob of her throat as she attempted to swallow. "Don't you dare say another word about Hiccup," he hissed. Releasing her throat, he took a step back. "Consider yourself relieved of duty. Please remove my name for the check; the fine lady can handle her own purchases." He stepped out the door, leaving his better conquest behind.

A traditional Courting Ceremony was a gala of snobbery, one in which Toothless had only been present for a handful of times in his lifetime. Usually they were housed by parents of less than favorable daughters, eager to sell her off to the highest bidder with the promise of a dowry to make up for the unattractive pairing. With the prince having one to find a beautiful princess, it was promised to be a mess, one that Toothless wanted no actual part of.

As he expected, preparing for the event was only the top layer of his bad week. Within the twenty-four hours of Hiccup's removal, the castle was swamped with powerful princess, princes, and children of rich merchants. Groups of onlookers had toured the grounds with company of the guard, many asking the question about the location from the _human_. It was Toothless' job to remind people of the slave laws, pointing out that Hiccup had been returned to his people – as was the proper thing to do.

In the end, it was all show. The people had to know that Hiccup was only there for a few days and even the prince was held under the same laws as the people. He never made a hint about his failures of seeking sex known and his mother didn't bring up the sudden disappearance of the Nadder from the kitchen. She did, however, keep him under a tight thumb, whispering recent goings under her breath.

"Your father has been cross lately."

"You should put out more," Toothless grinned as his mother hit him.

"Believe me, there is nothing wrong there. He and I do not have to overcompensate like some people." She smoothed her beautifully embroidered skirts. "He feels there is one of _them _among us."

"_Them?_" Toothless leaned in, eager to hear the gossip of the castle for once in his young life.

"The slave traders."

"Oh. _Them._" Not surprising, there was one everywhere. He'd anticipated it more than once. He didn't have enough information to issue a full scale investigation on the case; turning over every guard, servant, and helper's past to find loose stones that may be better left unturned. His father had always told him that if you cannot trust the help, then you could not trust anyone. Toothless had always held true to that belief. Those were the people he'd grown up with, that knew how he took his breakfast and listened to his orders all in the same breath.

His mother nodded, encouraging the tailor around him to work on the fine coat of his uniform hat had needed trimmed. "There was a ship that we had sent out rumored to be housing a _human _that went untouched. There have been heists that have been empty handed. Finally," His mother paused, biting her lip. "There was activity out at the mountains."

Toothless' world stilled. "Before or after?"

"After. We believed that the slave traders had been hoping for a tunnel unchecked but when guards were sent to intersect, they came back with no information. Said that the mountain was still shimmering with the heat of fires- believed that had made it look like someone was there. I do not believe that nor does your father. We just don't want to think we have a spy among our people."

"I would think not." Toothless scowled. "Mother, allow _me _to go check—"

His mother shook her head, shaking her earrings. "Your brother is already investigating the site. You are to stay here, find a mate, and have me beautiful grandbabies. Now stand still." She had the tailor stab him with the long needle for added measure. "Hiccup is safe on the other side of the mountain, where he belongs. He probably isn't even thinking about us anymore. Most likely he's happy with his mother and father, his sisters and brothers, even friends."

"You didn't see the terror in his eyes when I left him over there."

"You're overreacting."

"I hope you're right, mother."

He was excused from his duties the rest of the day to relax beside the warm fire in the parlor off his private chambers. In there, he tried to focus on reading but found himself staring out the window towards the mountain ranges while wondering what Hiccup was really doing at that moment.

The Courting Ceremony was alive with music and chatter. He'd been introduced to so many pretty faces that Toothless was faced with a growing headache as none of those pretty dragons had any effect on him. Instead, he was filled with comparisons from one individual to the next. Too tall, too small, too green, too yellow. His mother kindly reminded him that he couldn't afford to be picky.

Toothless begged to say otherwise. It was his mate, he had right to decide what features were most acceptable to put his princely self in.

He danced with handfuls of girls, even young men who fought over the lead with him. The prettiest girls, he told his mother halfway through, had been his nieces, whom he allowed to not only dance on his feet but also danced with each girl _twice_. "I'm being generous. If they can't beat my nieces, than none of these candidates have a chance."

"Now you're being stubborn." Queen Raincloud chided. "Clawless, tell your son to actually try."

"Actually try son." King Clawless chimed on cue, watching the flow of persons with the same scrutiny Toothless was. "Or I'll pick the lucky candidates for you. I much liked the Nightmare boy, Ju Han." Toothless blanched at the thought. Ju Han had not only tripped him twice while dancing but had also made it very clear that _Toothless would have such beautiful hatchlings_.

Toothless was not going to mother any children. That was why they had invited these unsavory persons into _his kingdom_. One of them would be the lucky person to give him a beautiful egg to rival his nieces. They just needed to have the right features, like a shapely nose and expressive green eyes. Maybe a killer smile wouldn't hurt (one without sharp, pointy teeth, of course).

"I need some fresh air." Toothless pushed himself off the wall, making his way to the wide open columns leading to the gardens. There was still no escape from the mass of people trying to court him. Lady Flaremoth, the daughter of a powerful merchant in the Western lands, met him along the columns, a small smile on her hardened, Nightmare face. "A walk, my lord?" She requested, holding her hand out expectantly.

Exhaling sharply, Toothless took it. "Are you enjoying the evening, miss?"

"Oh yes," the girl cooed. "It's very lovely. I've always wanted to come to the capital but never saw a reason." She rubbed the back of his knuckle, a pleased smile in her eyes. "Until now. Your reputation precedes you, my prince. I nearly expected to find my skirt hiked up around my hips upon landing in your fair lands."

"Blasphemous lies. Lovely dames must be dined before bed. It builds their endurance." Toothless leaned in, a smug smile on his face. Flaremoth's grin rivaled his own.

"Oh, you are bad. It's a good thing I'm not actually interested."

Pulling away, Toothless exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It burned his lungs as it escaped, a soothing feeling in the cold night air. "Then why come here?"

"Father would much prefer I make, uh…acquaintances of finer power than our own. Who best than the king's own right ear? Personally, I care not for the politics. If he really wanted trade connections with the Jagd, he should be on that floor himself offering his mouth to you." She tapped her lips, a playful smirk on hers. "I've come here to see the selection. Cast offs are always so delicious to a Nightmare." She licked her lips in a look he knew all too well.

"You and I could possibly be best of friends."

"True but I don't want to always be in your shadow, my lord." She settled on the stone bench. "Tell me, is it true?"

"Is what true, my lady?" Toothless smirked, ready to flaunt anything she'd ask.

"That you harbored the _human _longer than the castle was willing to admit?" She hummed low as Toothless fell silent. "I thought so. How interesting but to be expected. I wasn't-ah." She paused, staring off towards one of the bushes; the very one Hiccup had seemed so focused on just two days before. "Something was there." She commented absently when Toothless didn't note anything.

"It's probably a frilled lizard. We have a few of those." Toothless started towards the bushes.

Bending down, he parted the bush and froze. Green eyes stared back at him past a dirty, scratched up face. Dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing two days before, only much dirtier, Hiccup stared up at Toothless while attempting to warm himself with his hands. The breath caught in Toothless' throat.

"My prince? What is it?" Flaremoth inquired, approaching him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out, jumping from his hiding spot. His long, thin arms wrapped around Toothless' middle.

And Toothless felt the tears through his warm uniform jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

Pulling his coat off, Toothless dropped the thick material on the little _human_ with only a passing glance towards Flaremoth, who stood a distance back in expressionless observation. There's a second that he thinks that it's all over, that she'll start screaming about the _human_being in the castle, only causing hordes of dragons to come and see the biggest secret of the year. It's a scary thought, one he's not willing to put Hiccup through.

"You will not speak of this." His voice is steady and powerful, the same tone his father uses when his word is the law. It causes Flaremoth to give a startled jump, pressing her lips together with a low, understanding noise.

"I have no intention of speaking of this to anyone, my lord." She brushes her dress absently. "Take him inside, I'll keep the crowds distracted." The train of her dress slid through the dirt with the flick of a long tail as she started back into the palace with a sense of purpose. The gander of girls, sided against a wide column in wait for the prince, were gathered up by the nightmare and carried in for the simple task to powder their horns for the prince.

The small tug of his lips was not lost to him. He tucked the name of the merchant's daughter in the back of his head before taking Hiccup by the arm and starting through the more private sections of the royal gardens. There was a path leading into a hedge maze, currently guarded by two gronckles that Toothless slipped easily past with only the passing looks of surprise from the men in his family coat of arms. "Inform my father that there is something of importance in the Green Room. Do not inform anyone else of the _human_'s return."

Hiccup's face was nearly tucked into his hip bone, the small _human _using the fabric of his trousers as a veil. A firm hand on the creature's back, the prince brought Hiccup through the winding maze and into the small doorway peeking on the furthest corner of the castle. It was a heavily guarded path only used by the royal family, leading into the King's private office and library more commonly known as the Green Room. The Green Room had been aptly named by his great grandfather, after his stunning mate had redecorated with her favorite flowers and colors, leaving a more earthly feel into the stone. These days, it was more neutral in atmosphere with an excellent view of the private gardens.

Dismissing the zipplebacks with a nod, Toothless settled his _human _on the seat of the davenport, giving the once over to categorize every blemish that hadn't been there two days before.

The nice clothes and jacket Hiccup had worn when left back in his world were torn and caked with mud. Under his eye were three long cuts, the remains of someone's sharp claws. Tilting Hiccup's head back, Toothless swallowed as he noticed the formed bruising wrapping around the small creature's neck, the familiar tell of collar and chain.

With a clue to lead him on the right path, the prince nudged his jacket off small shoulders, taking in the sights. More bruising and cuts moved down his arms (someone had _dared_ to wrap their dirty claws around the _human_'s forearms?), leaving angry red patches along pale skin until the familiar darkening of flesh around twin wrist were all Toothless could see.

"Slave traders." He turned Hiccup's hand, looking at the fine scaring left by metal brackets. There, right under the blue vein that sometimes visibly pulsed up the small hand, was the slave trade insignia of two dragons linked by the tails. The main group, the ever elusive Tail Raiders, was known to blatantly rush through towns and gather up victims in the day. Toothless had been seeking out the main group for years, with only faint ideas that they were housing out in the furthest islands, but countless searches had come up negative.

And in two days, Hiccup had stumbled upon them. In his own world.

That should _never _have happened. Massclaws had personally checked those caves, there were no signs of other dragons.

Rambling in a quick voice, Hiccup held up his arms. Toothless rubbed the skin gently, brushing his flat face through dark hair, hoping to pick up any familiar scents. All he could smell was the faint flowers of the gardens and cooled water. "How did you escape?" He whispered. Hiccup touched his cheeks, staring hard into his eyes.

"No leave Toothless! No!" The _human _language was high pitched and shaky.

"'No leave Toothless.' Not again." Toothless wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger."

He released his hold when the side doors to the office were opened, his father stepping with a good pace. Behind him, looking every bit her part, was Raincloud, watching and considering the situation. The king's eyes fell on Hiccup, supplying himself with answers much faster than Toothless had. Finally he turned his attention on his oldest. "Return to our guest, Toothless. Your mother will sit with the _human _until we can gather information appropriately."

"I really think-"

"There is no room for discussion, Toothless. He's been grabbed by slave traders and we need to put out an air of not know what is happening. I've sent a guard to collect Ripper. We will have some answers by tonight but until then, we cannot sit idle. Raincloud?" His gaze dropped on his wife. She tapped his cheek lovingly before sitting next to Hiccup.

Immediately, the boy twisted from Toothless, pressing his face into her skirts with a scared cry of, "Mother!"

Toothless bit back the jealousy that rose in his gut. He could still hear in his head the loud crying of the _human_, the wish not to be sent away again. All Hiccup had known was that Toothless had taken him somewhere and someone _bad _had hurt him. "Of course. I'll send for Fishhook to come up and stand guard."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The queen asked, brushing her claws through Hiccup's tangled hair, scowling at the dirt and mud caking around the scalp.

Glaring at his mother, Toothless flashed a fang at her, something he hadn't done since he was a child. "Don't you dare suggest that my most loyalist friend is one of _those_." He brushed off his father's reassuring hand, grabbing his coat as he stormed towards the door. "I will send Fishhooks to watch the doors. He can be trusted."

Fishhook was a dragon - a nightmare - he had grown up with as a hatchling. The son of one of his father's most loyal guards, the nightmare had always been the prince's closest friend. He had joined Toothless for training at the royal guard facility, taking pledge to the future king. Now the head of Toothless' private guard, the two still carried on as hatchlings when they had the chance, sharing drink and exaggerated story about their conquest.

He found the dragon along the outer halls leading to the party, fixing his sash with an annoyed scowl at the fabric that was part of the formal uniform. "Hook." He stood next to his friend, looking out at the party. The females were crowded together, around the tall Flaremoth laughing and chatting. The female nightmare, center of attention, turned golden eyes towards him, winking playfully and Toothless found his cheeks burning, turning away.

"She's a hot thing. At least an eight on the scale." Fishhook crossed his arms, watching the female. "I'd tap that tail if I were interested."

"You narrow your options so much tossing it up with zipplebacks only." He joked back, his friend smirked back.

"Well, _two _heads are always better. It's a threesome every time." He nudged his friend. "Have you found the one you're willing to take as a mate yet?"

Scowling, Toothless grunted. "Didn't come to talk to you about that. I'm certain you recall the _human _from a few days ago in the palace."

"Yes, and I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me you were keeping the biggest scandal in your bedroom under my nose. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well he's back." Toothless sighed. "The slave traders caught him in the mountains but apparently he escaped." The color in the nightmare's face disappeared. "I know, I'm sure you've heard that father and mother suspect one of the guards to be a double. It was too coincidental that, even after we checked the caverns the slave traders were still there waiting."

Fishhook grunted in agreement. "Massclaws was the one that confirmed the cave safe for travel, wasn't he?"

"It's dark times, my friend."

The silence between them was an understanding comfort that spoke volumes louder as it always had. "What do you want me to do?" Fishhook finally asked.

"Stand guard over Hiccup with my mother until I can leave this party. You're the only person I can trust right now besides my mother." Toothless straightened his own coat and sash. "I will attempt to be out of here before the early hours. Whatever happens, don't let him out of your sight until I get there."He used the reflective surface of a vase to look at his horns, fixing the one above his forebrow. "We should get a pint when this is all over, feels like we haven't tossed a couple back together in sometime."

"Well with my life giver being so sick." Fishhook rubbed his largest horn absently.

Embarrassed, Toothless squeezed his friend's shoulder. "How is he anyway?"

"He is doing better." Fishhook trailed off, looking away. "Anyway, you get out to your party. I'll sit with the _human_." He moved down the hall, tail swaying behind him.

Stepping out into the party, Toothless plastered on his best smile as the son of a wealthy trade family came up to him, requesting a dance. At the base of the room, his father settled back in his throne, taking audience from the families of his kingdom with the calmest of eyes. On the dance floor, the prince made traditional small talk about the number of hatchlings he was expecting, how the throne worked, and his favorite topic how much sex was expected.

He was sipping champagne when Flaremoth approached him again, an intrigued sparkle in her eye. "I think I deserve a dance, my prince." She raised her glance. "Especially since our talk was cut so short by a little contraband."

Toothless smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Flaremoth."

"Of course you don't." The female tilted her head back with a knowing smile. "We're not talking about that. So have you danced with Ju Han yet?" She didn't offer him the chance to talk, already seeing the answer in the prince's face as he scowled. "Of course you have. He's been flaunting his impression on you, about his future title as lord consort."

"Believe me, that isn't in his title any time soon, my lady." Toothless rested a hand on her hip, swaying to the orchestra at a timed beat. Her long arms wrapped around his neck. "I still find it hard to believe that you would come here simply to catch a couple castaways from the night."

"Hm? Oh, yes. Simply delicious morsels. Tell me, my lord, what exactly are you looking for in a mate this evening? Perhaps I can point you in the right direction."

The flash of Hiccup came across his eyes. Someone that seemed to understand his every need without words, which had relied so heavily on him for honest reasons. Cheeks hot, Toothless to a sip of his drink while gazing over the crowd. "What I want, madam, is everything that you have."

"Oh?"

"I want the freedom to decide a bed partner for the night with no expectations of forever. I want to be able to continue the game, cherish the time I have to sample the flesh of all these men and women without risk of commitment. Find me that in this flock of hopefuls." He glanced over at Ju Han, who breathed a kiss towards him. "There's more than just the throne behind me."

"A man of multiple layers." Flaremoth tapped her chin. "Why, it almost sounds like you're describing _me_. Someone who doesn't care if you go out and gallivant around the servants, sampling their honey before a suitable pair comes about. And what of a female companion would you expect save a wallflower who knows when to keep her mouth quiet?" She stepped away from him, brushing his side with her wing tantalizingly. "You might be searching forever. These people expect high status jumps and expect you to be a wallflower for them. Right now they are nothing but to have such a trophy on their arm."

Toothless scowled. "I am no-"

"It's what they're expecting, to be the person to save you from your personal evils. To be the one to make you docile." She brushed a hand over his chest. "But it's not me you want." She breathed, walking her claws over his chest. "Let us hope you find that mate among these people who will let you run wild and untamed."

She stepped back through the crowds, approaching her valet with the smallest hint of pride. Toothless watched her leave before glancing back at the remaining party guest, most of which would stay there looking for some hint of the future princess.

His stride towards his father was stopped by his sister-in-law, her beautiful dress annunciating the slight bulge of egg in her belly. Catching her arm, he dragged her back towards the dance floor, as a deterrent for any more hopefuls of the night. Maybar grumbled low but accepted his hand politely, following in step with the pride of a lady.

"The girls were talking about the party." She started, absently staring towards her husband standing wait at Clawless' side. "They just love their uncle Toothless. I don't understand possibly _why_."

"Sure you do, the same reason you used to." Toothless tucked the female close, letting his step move with the music. As expected, she was flawless, keeping up with the beat without stepping on his shoes. "What's your opinion of the gaggle of sheep throwing themselves at my feet?"

Maybar smirked. "Sheep is the right word. If they had more than a few minutes to actually speak with you, they'd rush away a predator like you. But I am to understand you've hit it off with two people tonight."

"Ju Han speaks lies." Toothless grunted.

"Of course he does because anyone that met you knows you adore children but despise the thought of birthing them. Such a dominant male. Two sex organs but a desire to use only one. What does that make you?"

"A man."

"Under all those words, you're still a dragon like the rest of us." Maybe hummed. "But no, I meant that Flaremoth girl. I spoke with her earlier, before you disappeared. She doesn't seem the least bit interested in any of this. It is odd that she would come if not for the allure of the palace." Her golden eyes shifted through the one, cataloguing every piece of information she would need of the guest. "But she's not the only one who has your attention. _He _does as well."

Nearly breaking stride, Toothless twirled his sister-in-law with a flare of skirts. She twirled gracefully around him before taking his elbow again, bringing their bodies together with the switch in musical tempo. "One, she's here at her father's insistence."

"A girl not interested in the throne is dreadfully you. You hate to be bested by anyone when it comes to ambition." Maybar smiled. "But you're avoiding the _he_." There was a pause between them and her smile became a smirk. "Not talking about the _human_ currently nestled into Rainy's skirts doesn't make him not exists. You've always been such a deviant when it came to passion but this isn't the same. You're sly when you want something, language barrier or no. What is it about the _human _that draws you to him?"

"I'm not talking about this with you." Toothless stepped back but she pulled him in again.

"Is it the uniqueness of it all? You always had to be special. Special privilege, special guards, special lovers."

Toothless scowled.

"Or is it just the air around him?" She smoothed his jacket, no longer dancing. "I know my opinion doesn't really matter to you these days since I chose your brother over your arrogant ass but... if you're going to make an appropriate decision, do it as an adult. Think about the throne, which will indeed be under your royal tail one day, and think about the family. Finally, remember that person's feelings because this is all still so new and wondrous but one day the veil will drop and he'll realize just how horrible this place is." She patted his breast pocket, kissing his cheek. "Go dance with the groupies, Toothless. Give them something to dream about tonight. We only need a possible name tonight more appropriate courting will come after and if you make the wrong decision, there is always your back up."

She stepped away from him, stepping into her husband's arms with the sincerest of smiles. Massclaws glanced up at Toothless, wrapping his arm around his wife before leading her away. Returning to his trek to his father, Hiccup took his father's elbow appropriately, watching the remaining crowds that wandered the party. A few drunken stragglers were led out until finally the hour approached that it was appropriate for the prince and king to leave the party.

"-His answer will be known tomorrow. We will send for the lucky mate then. Thank you for coming." He made his rounds pointedly, never staying long enough to give a guest time to ask about hints about Toothless' upcoming brothel and do keep his or her son and daughter in mind as they had the finest schooling this world had. Toothless bit back the condescendence from his face with a stern warning look from his father. Politely, Toothless bowed over the claws of multiple women and men of all shapes and sizes, never staying longer than a few seconds before taking towards the side door after his father when the goodbyes were said.

The silence between them was stifling but Toothless didn't make the attempt to break it as he picked absently at loose threads on his uniform, enjoying the soft waft of dirt, trees, and something distinctly _human_ left on it from _human_, filling his mind with something other than his father. "Have you selected a girl?"

"In a few short words, I don't have much choice."

"No. Which of those fine individuals will be gracing our tables for the next few weeks as we prepare for the betrothal and mating ceremony?"

Toothless sighed. His sister-in-law was right, there were only two individuals that had made a lasting impression on him – and one of those persons was not on the approval list. "Lady Flaremoth." He glanced off. She was most likely not to change his world too much. It appeared the only problem they might face was the throne requirement to produce an heir, but she was best suited for his personality.

"Interesting choice." His father made a soft, approving noise. "I almost feared that you would select the _human _seducing treats from your mother."

"Well, I knew how much you would approval of that."

"I would approve it if it were not for the fact that you would walk all over his inability to speak our language. The point of the mate was to get some control over you, son, and not to enable this behavior any longer. Lady Flaremoth comes from a family of merchants and has the best schooling in the country. She's head strong, ambitious, but not overly so. The only person in this whole city that didn't butter me up with questions with the throne as a goal." There was something set in his eye, a hint of disproval at one thing or another. When he didn't elaborate further, Toothless continued on.

His mother and Hiccup were still in the Green Room with Fishhook standing nearly over them, ensuring the queen that he could carry Hiccup back to Toothless' room and it'll be just as safe there as it was in that room. Looking up from his queen, Fishhook stepped back with a shake of his head.

"I'll take him upstairs." Toothless settled in front of Hiccup, smiling as he watched the little _human _sleep in his mother's lap, even breath escaping his parted lips.

"So who is going to be my new child?" Raincloud leaned in. Toothless grumbled. "Don't keep it a secret, tell mommy."

"Lady Flaremoth."

"Oh…" The Queen's face crinkled. "_Her_."

"Now, Rainy, she's a good girl."

"She's not right for our Toothless." The queen grumbled. "Surely there were other girls that caught your fleeting attention for a second?"

Arranging Hiccup in his arms, Toothless thanks Fishhook with a pleased smile when his friend helped around the wiry _human_s around his neck so the boy was leaned deep into his shoulder. In his new position, Hiccup flexed his lips before parting them again, a thin line of drool rolling down the prince's uniform as he slept on.

"I can carry him back instead, my prince." Fishhook offered. "So you can speak with your parents about the betrothal."

Casting a look at his parents, Toothless grumbled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I'll have a room arranged for Hiccup in the morning – my wing, preferably – and we can discuss the future mating ceremonies with Flaremoth tomorrow over tea. Until then, I'm tired." Toothless stiffly leaned over to kiss his mother on the temple. "Good night."

"I'll personally look into getting Hiccup a room in the castle tomorrow. I think he's going to be a permanent fixture in our life so we're going to need more…_human_-compatible furniture in this castle." Raincloud glanced at her mate. "And I think Fanglorn should be called in to do these designs." Toothless and Fishhook shared a smile as they left the room, knowing his mother would always talk the king into hiring only the most expensive interior designer known to dragon.

All for a little _human_.

"I know I'm asking a lot out of you but I wanted to know if you could guard Hiccup…personally, when he's not with me or the family?" Toothless settled into step. Fishhook glanced at the _human_, unsure if he was up for the job but finally nodded. "Thank you. You truly are my dearest friend."

"Don't try to butter me up, I see right through your lies." Fishhook smirked. "Good night, Toothless." He nodded at the doors leading to the prince's private rooms. Toothless nodded back, shifting the weight in his arms effortlessly before making his way down his corridors.

He was trying to settle Hiccup in his bed when the boy roused from his sleep, arms still wound around the dragon's neck. Reaching behind him, Toothless peeled the firm fingers apart, letting Hiccup dip onto the mattress. Sprawled out on his bed, arms dropped over head in a submissive position Toothless had seen all too often, the prince found himself flushing as he pulled back.

"Toothless?" Hiccup looked around with bleary eyes. "Mother?" He searched for the female night fury.

Brushing his clawed hand through Hiccup's dirty hair, Toothless dislodged a leaf from its spot. "Just you and me, Little One. Safe now."

"Mad." Hiccup puffed his cheeks. "Bad Toothless."

"I didn't mean for anyone to grab you Hiccup. All of this will be explained in the morning when Ripper gets here. You can tell us everything then." Toothless rested his hand on Hiccup's hip, scratching off a layer of dirt. "You are so dirty, Hiccup- worked hard to get away from those slave traders, didn't you?" He brushed his thumb over white skin that flashed from under the damaged skin. "I don't know about you but I think we could both use a bath. I smell of fancy perfume." He rocked the other boy's hip playfully before standing up.

A quick order to the guards standing wait on the other side of the door to have the baths prepared for them was easier than pulling Hiccup from the bed. The _human_, still half-asleep, gripped the soft blankets with a firm grip, kicking angrily at Toothless while crying repeatedly for the bed but the prince remained firm in his decision – if he was going to share his bed than his little friend was going to clean the grime off.

At least so Toothless could finish categorizing all the damage done to his _human_.

It didn't occur to him that Hiccup had never been in his family's private baths until he finally was able to drag the reluctant _human _into the tubs. In fact, Hiccup's bathing had been restricted to the usual bucket and cloth that most commoners used. The boy's eyes seemed wide and the three single in ground basins of various sizes and forms along the floor. As children, he and Massclaws used to bathe with his parents; a common practice in the family, one now shared by Massclaws and his growing family, but Toothless still occasioned the baths with his father or nieces but more often than not, enjoyed the quietness on his own in the deeper of the pools.

Bent over one of the basins, Hiccup looked into the body of water, currently filling with the aid of advance plumbing from the castle walls. Nervously, Hiccup dipped his fingers and pulled back, startled. Within the matter of minutes, he was talking excitedly while ripping his torn boots off to dip his foot in the warm flow. There was the widest of smiles on his face as Toothless shuffled through his private collection of toiletries while also helping himself to a few things from his mother's vast collection of soaps.

When turned around, Hiccup was naked (Toothless had only seen that much skin when he changed the boy from the rags on the first day) and jumping into the pool of water with a voice of high excitement, all hint of lack of sleep gone. Dipping his own foot in the water, Toothless slid into the basin with more finesse. The fact that the little _human _was swimming around the pool in quick laps as his nieces tended to do meant little to the dragon as he added a few of his mother's bath soaps into the tub.

Stopping mid lap, Hiccup waddled over where the water became thick with the cleaner, trying to toss the remaining clumps out while shouting at Toothless.

Using the opportunity, Toothless dipped his wet fingers into Hiccup's hair, working bath soaps into the tresses. Squeaking, Hiccup swatted at his hand before slipping under the water to swim away.

"Hiccup!" Toothless grabbed the boy's foot. It fought to get loose from him but he moved his hand up, grasping hold of milky, smooth thighs. Pulling Hiccup back, Toothless settled the _human _of him, firmly locking the boy into place with his legs and tail while working his mother's finer soaps into the dirty hair. Hiccup huffed nosily but tilted his head back, letting Toothless' claws massage his scalp.

The scented cleanser was pulled handed to Hiccup, to let him smell the lavender scent while Toothless lathered his scales with the thick solution to keep them from dying out but appropriately washed away the dirt from the day. When he looked back, Hiccup had an additional layer of bubbles forming in the pool and around him, resembling a giant snow-dragon (or was it a snow-_human_?).

Putting on his best annoyed face, Toothless put his hands on the soapy head of the _human _and pushed Hiccup underwater, effectively washing away the suds. A clean Hiccup popped out of the water a second later, laughing joyously. Paddling to the side of the basin, Hiccup pulled himself out, settling happily on the side and watching Toothless reach for the drain plug.

He should never have glanced over at Hiccup at that moment. The _human_, water droplets rolling down his body, was a little pink along the ears from the heat of the water. He was plumping up nicely along the sides and no longer could Toothless count ribs as he had been able to do when they first met. The thought to categorize all the scratches and bruises were lost to the dragon as he caught site of the _human_'s cock, nestled warmly along the _human_'s thigh, limp.

It occurred to him suddenly that while he had seen Hiccup naked, he'd never paid attention to the anything below the _human_'s belly button. Was it supposed to be out like that? A traditional dragon's cock (even the terrors) usually sheathed inside a protective sheath that didn't dangle nearly as much as Hiccup's cock. He wanted to ask if Hiccup was average for a _human _but it seemed inappropriate. In fact, the boy looked to be proportionate to his size, albeit thick. There was a tuft of brown, straight, hair at the base of the boy's white penis, drawing Toothless' line of sight back up towards green eyes watching him.

Hiccup flushed, covering himself. "Bad Toothless." Hiccup turned away.

"You're not in a sheath." Toothless stated, matter-of-factly. "Are _human_s out of their sheath all day? Doesn't it dry up?" He pulled Hiccup's hand away, glancing over the impressive _human_ dick again. It twitched against the floor, shifting a bit to the center. Toothless inhaled just as Hiccup tried climbing to his feet. Grabbing the _human_'s thighs, the prince stopped Hiccup, leaning in. "I just want to see, Hiccup. You don't need to be embarrassed."

He'd never been fascinated by dicks before, Hiccup's was simply different. It didn't barb like a terrors or coil like a gronckles, it seemed to seek warmth like a beacon, moving and hardening under Toothless' watchful eyes like a performing worm. The only sheath he could identify was at the very tip of Hiccup's little penis. Experimentally, the prince pushed the skin back to let out more of the _human_'s dick to see how long Hiccup would actually be if he wasn't fully covered. Instead, he didn't find much more than a darkening mushroom head.

"T, Toothless..." Hiccup whined, his knees tightening as he attempted to close his legs.

It was almost a game, pulling the protective layer of skin back and forth and letting his fingers shift around the alternating size of the _human_'s cock. Under his hands, Hiccup's hips began to shift, his pink lips parted with small gasps and moans as Hiccup's penis hardened under his palm, rising up towards the smaller creature.

"Ahh... Too-ahh!" Hiccup's hips jerked up and a bead of white spilt from the tip, rolling down Toothless' dark hand in a slick contrast of color.

Pulling away as if burnt, Toothless gazed at the sticky fluid over his fingers then at Hiccup, breathing heavily with the widest of eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Hiccup, no bigger than his nieces.

Hiccup - the one person he ever felt the need to protect.

"I..." Toothless swallowed. He jumped to his feet, hand still over him, with awareness that the noises Hiccup had made while ejaculating had an effect on him. Hiccup looked even smaller, his eyes focused on the thick length peaking from Toothless' protective sheath, already an impressive width in comparison. "I'm so sorry..." Toothless took a step back, instinctively grabbing his robe before rushing out of the baths.

He stumbled into Maybar as he fled down the hall, holding her ever-growing belly with the faintest of smiles. "Take Hiccup for the night." He demanded.

"What in the-" Maybar paused. "Toothless, what's wrong?"

"I can't-I..." Toothless looked at his hands, the evidence written everywhere. "I'm not Ripper. I can't hurt him."

"Toothless!" Maybar grabbed at his arms. "What have you done?" She tried to sound comforting but Toothless wasn't thinking about anything but the mistake he'd just made. Hiccup had already been handled by slave traders that day, who knew what they had already done to him and Now Toothless had forced himself on the little _human_? Hiccup would never want to see him after this. "What's going on?"

"I, I have to get out of here..." Toothless stumbled past her, feeling sick. Outside, he emptied the contents of his stomach in the bushes.

_Get a hold of yourself, Toothless. You're just horny, haven't been laid in some time. This could have happened to anyone._

Only it didn't happen to anyone, it had happened to Hiccup.

And Toothless didn't know how he could live with the thought that his shameful ways had hurt his little _human_.


	7. Chapter 7

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

Drowsy and still drunk, Toothless leaned against the palace walls trying to hold the laughter threatening to bubble over. The night had been spent with Fishhook, at the pub in the city receiving good luck drinks while complaining about the injustice of it all. As the dearest friend he'd ever had, the nightmare had remained sober and kept the drinks coming, offering a friendly ear while coxing Toothless on - about his sister-in-law (a favored topic between the two), his upcoming mating, and especially the human problem.

The priceless vase, circa King Warfury reign, fell from its perch. Staring at the shards on the ground, Toothless reached his arm out while trying to maintain unsteady legs. Making it to the other side made him laugh jovially.

"Toothless."

"Hiccup!" Toothless reached for one of the two Hiccups in front of him. He missed the real one and slammed face first into the wall on the other side. Not the least bit embarrassed, the night fury laughed again. Firm arms wrapped around his ribcage, trying to pull him upwards. Looking under his arm at the short human, Toothless joyously tightened his grip around the tiny figure, letting most of his weight on the other. "Fi-Fishie told me the greatest joke ever! Want to hear it?"

"Toothless, help!" Hiccup struggled under the heavier weight.

"What do you do with a green dragon?" Toothless flung his arm up, swaying on his feet. "Y-you wait for it to ripen!" He rolled into himself with laughter, nearly knocking the little human over. For the life of him he couldn't find the strength to stand up straight, helping the human carry him to his bed. "I-I gotta better one! W, what's the difference between you and an egg?" Toothless threw his arm over Hiccup's shoulder. The human's knees buckled. "The egg gets laid!"

Hiccup stumbled under the dragon's heavy weight, his knees buckling as he moved through the corridors, trying to keep Toothless on track. The dragon, busy reaching for fancy draperies and cracks in the wall, kept rambling, from a few other choice jokes only funny to his ear until he touched base on the problem that had been bothering him since the night earlier.

"'M not like Ripper- not a human-fucker, better taste than that. Never fuck a lesser creature." Toothless pulled away from Hiccup, leaning against the wall. "Never want to touch you again- never want to see that look again. Y-you deserve better than that." The world even! Hiccup deserved...any dragon that would take the boy and give him a new life. Or maybe his mother could adopt Hiccup, so long as the Royal Family stayed in power Hiccup would receive the care he would need until the end of the human lifespan (however long that may be).

Standing small in the grand hall made to fit the tallest of dragons, Hiccup's arms dropped to his sides. "Toothless." The boy numbly played with the rope holding his trousers tight around his small hips. Stomping his foot, the boy rambled out his human tongue, ending with a growl of, "Bad Toothless!"

"I am bad! Roar! Go away!" Toothless swung his fist. His claw clipped the stone ground, and he stumbled into Hiccup's smaller frame. With a squeak, Hiccup caught him with buckling knees, ranting and raving in his confusing tongue. "...Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" He still imagined the human terrain, fresh snow covering hidden slave trader tracks. "Get away from me and all this..." Toothless rubbed his face into Hiccup's chest, enjoying the smell of lilac that only came from his mother's skin cream.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Toothless flinched as his brother's smooth voice came across the corridors.

"Molesting just wasn't good enough; just have to go for the real prize: his virtue. I'm sure there's plenty of that for you." Massclaws crossed his arms, head tilted to the side. Toothless hissed low, trying to straighten his hunch and hide how drunk he looked. In the end, he swayed trying to figure out which brother was the real brother he was supposed to be looking at. Hiccup straightened up next to him, smiling brightly at the younger dragon. Toothless sheathed some more, flashing his tooth. "Put those flashy pebbles away, you're only looking like a monster."

"Maybe it was you who kidnapped Hiccup!" Toothless stomped over. Massclaws flashed his own fangs.

"What are you saying?"

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave, trying to cover up your crimes you rotten, no good-"

Massclaws jumped him. Both men tumbled through the grand hall, claws extended and teeth biting. Toothless grunted as his slower responses gave his younger brother enough time to slam him into the ground, cheek grazing the cold ground. "Stand down!" Massclaws hissed, heavy knee digging into Toothless' wings. He only moved when guards touched his shoulders, alerting the second prince of their presence.

Toothless struggled as he was raised off the ground. "Let go of me!" He shouted, pushing off one of the guards with an indigent huff. "I know it was you, it had to be you-!"

"He's drunk, take him to his bed, maybe he'll be thinking clearer once he's sobered up." Massclaws placed a hand on the small of Hiccup's back, giving the boy a reassuring smile he often gave his daughters when they were frightened. Toothless shifted in his place but let the guards lead him away. "Mother was requesting you, Hiccup." Massclaws whispered.

Toothless felt Hiccup's stare even after he was tucked into bed.

* * *

Queen Raincloud put her glass of wine down when Hiccup was brought into the study, her youngest son at his elbow. "There's my Little One." She kissed the top of the human's head. Hiccup gave her a forced smile. "What happened?" She looked up at Massclaws.

"Toothless and I...may have exchange a few blows in front of him." Massclaws ran his hand down his face, pulling at his chin in frustration. "He accused me of kidnapping the human."

"This is stressful times, Massclaws. Don't take his words to heart. He'll regret them in a few hours. Please, sit." She waved an elegant hand to the comfy blue chair in the corner. Taking it, the youngest night fury put his foot on the ottoman, watching with a tired expression as Hiccup moved around the library with a sense of awe. Every little thing seemed to strike the human, from the simplest of foods to the grandest of buildings. It was as if the creature had lived under a rock. "I'm sure Maybar told you of last night."

Nodding, the queen reached for her wine again. "Briefly, or at least what she had seen when she collected Hiccup from the baths. I will talk with Toothless when he is more composed. Hiccup, would you like to sit?" She patted the seat next to her.

Paused at a row of script, Hiccup looked at the seat with some suspicion before moving over. "Mother." He smiled at the dragon before glancing at her drink, nearly empty and pressed to her mouth. With a wide smile, Hiccup reached for the pitcher containing the fine drink, offering it for refill. The queen let him with the smallest of smiles.

"Hiccup," She whispered. The boy, setting the pitcher on the table, looked up at her. "We brought someone to the castle just for you." She tapped his nose and Hiccup winkled away with a real smile. "His human tongue isn't the greatest but he might shed us some light on what happened in the two days he was up in those mountains. Our fastest fliers can make it from the mountains within three hours." She explained to Massclaws. "We have reason to suspect he put up quite a fight."

"Good." Massclaws smiled, reaching for a glass. Hiccup pushed his hand away, filling up a glass and offering it up. "Thank you, Little One."

"He would have been such a better princess than that awful Flaremoth." The Queen sniffed.

"Mother, give the girl a chance. Toothless seems to like her. You cannot judge someone you haven't even met." Massclaws sipped his drink. Behind him, the wide doors were opened and his wife stepped inside. She gave Hiccup a calculating look before settling against her husband's side.

"The girls are at flying school." Maybar touched her husband's knee. "Mother." She nodded at the queen. Raincloud straightened up, her smile returning at full force.

"And how is our newest addition?" She nodded at the nadder's belly, slightly protruding with the forming egg.

"Healer believes it'll be a night fury this time, the egg is so big." Maybar proudly touched her belly. Her smile disappeared when she caught Hiccup staring at her center and she subconsciously shifted into her husband. "What are we going to do with him?" She finally asked.

Raincloud chuckled into her drink. "I want to keep him but Clawless says he doesn't know how long humans live, much less how old little Hiccup is. We're not young hatchlings anymore. Ripper is our human expert. He hid one away for so long, we are kind of hoping he might offer sanctuary for the boy, at least until Hiccup can better take care of himself."

"For the best," Maybar eyed the boy.

Hiccup eyed her back, owlishly.

"I wonder what has him intrigued this time." The nadder frowned.

The conversation was ended when Clawless entered the room, Ripper at his elbow. The dishonored commander stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on the human and Hiccup shifted in his spot, tucking himself into the queen. Massclaws and Maybar stood, offering the comfy chair to the King, who declined it to settle on his wife's right side. He laced their fingers together with a glance around the room.

"Will Toothless not be joining us?"

"He has drunk himself under the table." Massclaws supplied. Maybar, sitting in a fine chair off to the side, stifled an undignified sound. "I will inform him of all this later, when he has had time to...come to terms with some things better left unsaid."

Maybar frowned. "As well as undid." She looked at Hiccup. Hiccup shifted nervously. "Please, Commander Ripper. Sit." She nodded towards the lower chair for the gronckle. The old man thanked her politely, settling into it. His attention focused on the floor for a second before he spoke.

"_Good morning, Hiccup. I am here to learn what has happened to you in the mountains._"

And all of Hiccup's nervousness died away into excited energy.

* * *

Five years ago, Hiccup stood quietly with his father, holding the older man's hand tightly even though it was a very unmanly thing to do. To be honest, he would realize later, his father was holding on just as tightly and was only a step behind some of the parents and clinging to his son like it would be their last moments together.

"Why must we do this again? We've changed! Are the gods never going to be happy?"

There was an echo of agreement amongst the people. From his spot, Hiccup heard the low rumble of his father suggesting agreement but knowledge that this tradition could not be changed at the moment. Things were good but there was superstition that if the tradition of sacrifice stopped as would Berk's recent good fortune.

Holding up a wrinkled hand, the elder silenced the room without a world as she moved across the table she'd used to add some height. "The gods came to me, as they did my predecessor. They fear we will lose focus and become weak. They have given us much, is one person to them too much to give in exchange?"

A mother started crying. "We are to let our child die for uncertain consequence?" There was a voice of agreement, including an elderly man who was witness to more than six of these lotteries, two of which were followed by struggle.

"And those that fail did not represent our society as pure examples. Our children standing today, you may not be selected to go but you must learn to behave as a gift from the gods. They give us food and water and air, but if we take and do not give they will remove their offerings. Pray to the gods daily, accept these gifts with modesty. Perhaps one day we will not have to meet like this." The Elder took a deep breath. "For the child chosen by the gods today, to serve them; it is an honor to be one with the gods. Your existence is to represent our people, but beyond that you are given the chance to coexist with them."

It was something that Hiccup had heard before: the honor. It was an honor no one really wanted but the one chosen accepted this life without conflict. The one that was chosen, the child ranging from newborn to fifteen summers would leave the village after five years of reeducation to join the gods in their realm.

Silence fell across the village center as a familiar sack was carried into the room. Such an ordinary bag held a power to part the people and Hiccup tucked himself into his father, just as afraid of that bag. Someone's life was going to end in five years.

"Our people will change and the gods will protect us unconditionally. I am proud of the person selected today and know that no matter what happens you will be cherished." The Elder shook the bag containing the names of every child in Berk.

Breaths were caught when her hand reached inside, pulling the scrap of paper with the named sacrifice. Parents grasped their child and Stoick stood in front of Hiccup, to shield those final seconds of who would be chosen.

The Elder turned and started toward Stoick. The leader's breath caught but the Elder walked past him and stopped at the Hofferson family, standing three rows back. She took Astrid's hands, kissing the palms. "You are a worthy child and will make the gods proud."

Vahi, Astrid's mother, cried and dropped to her knees to cling to her daughter's center. Hofferson touched his daughter's shoulder and cried into her blond hair. "I understand." Astrid whispered, tightening her hold on the Elder's hand.

"Dad..." Hiccup whispered, watching.

Stoick breathed. "You are safe."

Hiccup chewed his lip. It still didn't feel right. Astrid was beautiful, she would make the gods very happy indeed, but Berk needed her more. She was their best fighter and would likely be married off very early to a noble man to produce strong little warriors. She had a very bright future. "The gods had to have made a mistake."

"_Quiet_," Stoick hissed. "Do not speak ill of the gods when they have given you a future."

"No, dad!" Hiccup pulled away from the man, startling the family behind him. Even the Hofferson Family glanced up from their daughter. "Send me instead, Elder! I will beg the gods to end this! We have learned our lesson and no longer need their gifts! We will strive without handouts!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick grabbed Hiccup's shoulder but was shrugged off.

Pushing through the crowds, the brunet stood in front of the Elder, his back straight. "Don't send Astrid. I'll go."

Hofferson stared up at Hiccup with something akin to respect. "You weren't chosen by the gods, son."

"It doesn't matter who actually goes, does it? It's just a random selection. The gods just want to see someone represent Berk. I'm of the right age, I can do this- just don't send Astrid! Berk needs her!"

His father grabbed at his arm again, but Hiccup pulled his arm again. Back straight, eyes forward. "Send me, Elder. We all know I'm not going to be next chief and I still haven't learned my trade at the smithy."

Vahi looked ready to accept but Astrid stepped away from her parents, hugging Hiccup. "Don't, my parents can have another but your dad...you're all he has left." She whispered in his ear. The wetness of his cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"Please let me do this, Astrid. I know you'll watch my father for me but I don't have a place in this village, not like you." He pecked her cheek before stepping back. "I will go. It is my duty, as the son of Stoick the Vast, to protect my village in any way possible." The last part was said to the crowd with pride. Hiccup turned his attention back to the girl and nodded. Behind his daughter, Hofferson nodded, accepting the proxy.

The Elder lowered her head and took Hiccup's hand. "Very well, my child. Chief." She nodded at Stoick. "Are you ready to go to training?"

"I'd like to say goodbye to family first."

"Of course, my child. You are very brave."

"Thank you, Elder." Hiccup took his father's hand, allowing the man to walk him out of the village center.

* * *

Hiccup had been trained for just about everything during his relocation time in Berk. He'd been taught to serve humbly while being an advocate for human needs. There were subtle warnings of what might happen the moment he walked through that cave, including death.

And then he met Toothless.

To be perfectly honest, Hiccup didn't have a clear picture of a god until the moment a dragon-like man stared at him in those caves. _Monster _was the first thought that had crossed his mind and he voiced that fear. Monsters ate their sacrifices, without an inkling of remorse. This one brushed through his hair back and tried to soothe his worries with a low foreign sound. Hiccup hadn't even realized he'd been crying until the rope tied around him to stop him from changing his mind last second was cut away.

The creature waved him away.

"I can't go; I promised my people I would end this."

The creature - no, the _god_ - walked away. Hiccup followed close behind, even after the god yelled at him again, flaring his wings threateningly. Taking a deep, steadying breath, the human followed after the giant. _It might not be what you had expected, but this is the god you promised to serve_.

* * *

"_Payment, for your work. No labor is free._" Toothless strange language embraced Hiccup's ear. A knitted sack, probably made with the same fine material as the clothes on his back, was handed over to him. Hoping for some more of the strange sugar-based treats Mother always had with her, Hiccup stared into the bag, only to see gems and other rocks more valuable than three Berks.

He tried to hand them back. "I'm your servant, I can't accept this."

Toothless pushed them back at him, thumb brushing Hiccup's cheekbones. Was he crying? Hiccup didn't care, tossing the bag of gems to the ground. He always spoke better with Toothless through body language. The god was speaking in his low voice and Hiccup realized the sadness in the god's glowing green eyes.

He was being sent away.

"_Stay_!" He grabbed Toothless' arm. "_Hiccup stay! Toothless! Hiccup stay!_" He couldn't go home. This was all for Astrid, beautiful Astrid. Just married Astrid. His honor as a man was on the line. People had _respected_him when he said he would go into the cave for the girl.

The bag was placed back into his hands and Toothless started towards the open cave on Hiccup's world. Fighting the god's hold, Hiccup screamed and cussed until he noticed that Massclaws was also in the cavern. Reaching over, Hiccup grabbed the slightly bigger god, tucking himself behind the man.

Massclaws pushed Hiccup forward. "_Toothless will walk you to your world. Won't you, Toothless?_" His words were so quiet and reassuring, the same tone Stoick used to have when Hiccup was a little boy, waking in the middle of the night.

"No! Don't make me go! I'm sorry!" Hiccup scratched at the rocky cavern walls, digging his toes into the dirt. The rocks underfoot hardened into ice cold snow, suggesting it hadn't even been that long since he moved into the Realm of Gods."_Stay,_" He tried again in the gods tongue, unable to meet the god's eye, "Toothless!"

Toothless shook the bag of gems. "_I have to go, Hiccup._"

"_Toothless_!"

"_I'm going to miss you._" Toothless pressed the bag into Hiccup's hand and started back towards the cave. Letting the heavy item drop to the ground, Hiccup stood stationary for seconds before following after, but the god was faster. In seconds, Hiccup was plunged into the darkness of the caverns, surrounded by the howling tunnels and soft rumbles of voices from further within.

He couldn't go back, why didn't Toothless understand? This was the gods' wishes: a human sacrifice - to return the services rendered to the humans. _I have to find Mother. _Mother would talk sense into the other god, she seemed to have an authority that Toothless did not possess.

Around him, the caverns rumbled and Hiccup grasped the wall, moving faster. It was then he realized it was getting warmer and the caverns, further behind him were lit up with fire. Above head, the ceiling of the cave began to crumble around him. _I'm going to die!_

Picking up pace, Hiccup ran further through the caverns until he saw light. It was not as inflamed as the light behind him, suggesting freedom. Moving towards the softer light, Hiccup covered his eyes as he escaped the cavern, into a small valley within the mountains. Snow under his feet crackled. Was this the human world, or the gods' world? Hiccup pushed forward, further away from the mountain as the roar became louder. The cavern entrance collapsed into nothing and the knob of rock dropped, leaving a pillow of dust around it.

Trapped in the area, Hiccup let the tears fall.

_I've failed, dad. I'm so sorry._

There was no going back the way he came. Hiccup realized he had to swallow his pride and start moving up the mountain if he intended to return back to Toothless and return to his work, for the god of Berk. If Toothless did not want him, then surely Mother or Clawless would take the human sacrifice. They would know how important it was for Hiccup to serve them.

Reaching for one particularly jagged rock slicked into his hand, another rock bit at his hips. Each second he went higher into the mountains, an additional scratch was added to his already dirty body. Hungry, tired, and cold he almost called it quits until he saw the circling forms of gods above him, bigger than birds and far more welcoming than one.

Tossing his arms in the air, Hiccup shouted. A tall, red one flew in closer, its big wings causing the ground under his feet to shake. Shielding his eye from the dust, Hiccup smiled. He knew that blue formal coat anywhere, he'd seen countless in Toothless' armoire and on the multiple gods roaming the grand castle.

"Thank you for coming," said the human, reaching for his savior's hand. "I need to go back to Mother. Toothless and Massclaws left me here and then the mountain caved in." The red god tugged his hand away, head tilted back. A sharp tooth shined under the settling sun. A sense of unease rose in his belly.

Two other men, one in a similar uniform as the red god, dropped behind their companion. One loosened the rope from his belt loop.

Without a second thought, Hiccup took off down the mountain, using the slope to pick up speed otherwise lost going up. He slipped on a few loose rocks but kept up pace. _There's nowhere to run, idiot_! His brain was moving a mile a second, telling him what to do. If only he had a weapon, no matter how primitive.

Wing slipped past him. A god moved around him, its large green and blue wing slapping him. Knocked over, Hiccup rolled away. Grasping a rock, Hiccup tossed it at the human-like creature, directly between the eyes. It screamed out, momentarily stunned.

The red God rushed past its comrade, grabbing Hiccup before the boy could run again. Its other companion, a man with two torsos, roughly pushed him into the dirt.

Biting hard, Hiccup growled and hissed while crawling to get away from the rope being wrapped around him. The big red god knocked him in the head. Vision white, Hiccup released his grip, trying to orient himself once more. Above him, the red god finished securing the rope until Hiccup's shoulders were drawn in, arms down his front. His arms were then securely locked with heavy metal shackles. Using his legs, Hiccup slid across the ground but didn't make it far.

It all seemed to move so quickly. The shortest of the three gods wrapped his arms under Hiccup, picking the boy up and they flew over the mountain. Struggling in the god's hold, Hiccup craned his neck, trying to bite the clawed hand digging into the rope around his chest. Clapping onto the creature's wrist, the human struggled under, his legs kicking up.

Above him, the short god made a loud, surprised noise and let go. The Viking gasped as the ground came towards him but the big red creature grabbed him seconds from slamming into the ground. Eyes wide, Hiccup took a deep, scared breath as the gods fought amongst one another. It was finally decided to fly lower, where if Hiccup actually struggled free, he could drop to the ground without threat of death. By the third time he'd been dropped, Hiccup could no longer find the strength to struggle and the sun was starting to rise.

The trio of gods met up with a caravan of wagons near a rocky plateau in the middle of nowhere. Several gods of various sizes and forms stepped around, none of them a reassuring person for the human, nearly asleep on his feet.

Big Red (as Hiccup had taken to calling him when the sun first started peaking from the horizon behind them) roughly tossed the smaller creature into another red god, this one with gleaming yellow eyes and a faint blue chest. A bland sack was exchanged between the two and Hiccup was handed to the new strangers.

Placed in the back of a covered cart, Hiccup finally let sleep take over.

When he came to, it was loud. Thousands of voices surrounded around him but Hiccup remained still. A stranger stepped into the back of the cart, holding a bucket of water, showing the starry night behind him. Greedily accepting an offered drink, Hiccup stared up at the new stranger, the same features as the female usually with Massclaws.

"Please," Hiccup whispered, struggling with the rope around him. "Don't do this. Don't kill me."

The god pulled the pail over, nimble fingers working on the ropes knot. Watching the man, Hiccup evened his breathing as he watched the creature remove the rope around him. Immediately, Hiccup used the heavy bands around his wrist as a weapon. Slamming his joined hands into the creature's head, the Vikings relished the cracking of bone that came. Jumping the creature, Hiccup frisked the unconscious being, coming across a chain with a single key. It unlocked his cuffs, which he carried with him.

It took every ounce of Viking in him to rush out the cart. He didn't know where the gods had taken him or if they were standing outside armed to the tooth. Anything was better than just lying there, waiting for his final moments.

As he expected, there was one god outside the cart, but it hadn't expected him to jump out. Swinging the cuffs, he knocked them into the creature's face, stunning it long enough to rush past.

The shouting after him was ignored as he stormed away from the beach, using the darkness to his advantage. He had to lie low in a drainage unit at one point, watching as the creatures moved through the city after him. Moving through the sewage drain, Hiccup was carried out of the city. Above him, gods flew wild and Hiccup stuck low to the ground, like a rodent hiding from prey.

The mountains had been in the east, where the sun had risen. As far as his sense of direction during the struggle could say, they hadn't changed direction at any point. There had been no bodies of water but he hadn't seen the castle either.

_They'll be expecting you to either go to the castle or the mountains. Just go south and come back a few days._

Instead, after walking all day and into the late night, he stumbled on a beautiful big house that looked _just_ like the place Toothless resided.

* * *

"Oh my," Raincloud whispered, grasping Hiccup's hand as Ripper finished translating everything.

"That is," Clawless frowned, "Quite the tale. A tall, red god? Are you sure that's the word he really meant?"

Ripper nodded. "Eirick used to use the same word often, until he realized we weren't gods. Dreki - that's the word for dragons." Ripper leaned in, repeating the word for Hiccup's benefit. The human straightened. "It's not any better, still god-like in the human sense."

Sitting back, Massclaws rubbed his eyes. "And he literally sacrificed everything to save his people. It'll devastate him to know he left his home for nothing." He smiled at Hiccup, weakly. "Father." He glanced at the king. "I am certain that if Toothless were standing here, he'd agree. Tell Hiccup the other humans are safe, no more sacrifices."

With an unsteady breath, Ripper leaned in and relayed the message. Hiccup's cheeks paled. Looking up at the king and queen, he gave them a questioning look. "You're people are safe now." Clawless swallowed. "We cannot afford to dig for a passage to return Hiccup to his world. I wish to discuss living accommodations with you, Ripper."

"I couldn't sire."

"Yes you could, you're the only one that speaks his language. You kept Eirick safe for years and you can keep Hiccup away from the slave traders. Raincloud will prepare a stead on your property to house Hiccup and I will set an expense account for him."

Ripper glowered, grip tight on his trousers. "I'll do this, but not for you, my king. I can't let your reign hurt another human." He stood up, touching Hiccup's shoulder. "_We're going to go where it's safe._"

"Toothless..." Hiccup looked at the queen. "Mother?"

The queen touched her husband's hand. Standing up, Maybar reached for Hiccup's hand. "I'll take him to say his goodbye's to Toothless."

"Hun," Massclaws reached for his wife, "He's still drunk."

"And I know Toothless all too well. If he wakes up and Hiccup is gone, he'll tear the walls down looking for imaginary slave traders amongst the ranks and then will blame you for everything under the sun. Let him have a drunken tantrum now. He'll wake up and know it was all for the best. Come with me, Hiccup." Maybar encouraged Hiccup forward. "We're going to see Toothless."

"Toothless bad." Hiccup pouted.

"I know, so we're going to go wake him up." She winked at her husband, who shook his head.

When Hiccup was gone, Massclaws turned back towards his parents and Ripper. "So... a tall, red dragon wearing the house uniform. How many nightmares do we have on staff?"

* * *

Outside, Hiccup was watching Maybar with more understanding. _Not gods but dragons_. The realization of the situation was echoing in his mind. His people were wrong, there weren't gods on the other side of the mountain but _dragons_. Everything he'd ever learned seemed to flash before his eyes. Dragons were a step beneath gods, immortal beings that could destroy the world.

It wasn't hard to believe that every bad thing that had happened to Berk was caused by _dragons_.

"We've been rewarding our attackers." Hiccup whispered.

Maybar, a few paces ahead of him, stopped and turned with her head tilted to the side. "_Let's go speak with_Toothless."

Hiccup took a step back. He'd been letting these people uses the services meant only for the gods. And no one had bothered telling him the truth, even the dragons he'd trusted. "I want to go home." Hiccup whispered.

"Hiccup?" Maybar stepped up.

Around the corner, a tall dragon stepped from the gardens. Hiccup's attention turned to the dragon, his breathing stopping. Big Red. "_Lady Maybar? Do you need something?_" The dragon stopped short of the two. Hiccup took another step back but his hand was grabbed by Maybar, who pulled him forward.

"_We're going to go see Toothless, before Hiccup leaves, Fishhook._"

"_The human is leaving?_" The dragon asked, surprise written across his face.

Maybar smiled. "_Not a moment too soon. He's going somewhere safe._"

"_Where?_"

Hiccup tugged at Maybar's hand, trying to go back. "Bad! Bad!" The human cried out. Maybar turned to face him. "Bad!" He pointed at Fishhook.

"Hiccup!" Maybar gasped. "_I am so sorry, Fishhook. He's a little strung out. Quiet _Hiccup!" She tugged at his arm.

Fishhook shook his head, the tug of a smile on his face. "_My lady, why don't I take him up to see the prince? In such a state, you shouldn't be dealing with Toothless._"

"_I've dealt with him in worse conditions._" Maybar smiled cheerily. "_Don't worry, I'll watch out for him._"

Fishhook grumbled. "_My lady, go back to your mate. I will handle the human now._"

"_He's safe with me, Fishhook!_" Maybar stumbled back under the weight of Hiccup's pulls. "Hiccup! " She bent to one knee, placing her hands on the human's shoulders. Understanding crossed her face within seconds, her body twisting to look at Fishhook, from head to foot. "_It was you. The traitor of the house._"

"_Just go back to your mate and forget about this, my lady._"

Maybar, with Hiccup at hand, ran.


	8. Chapter 8

So Much More  
**By**: Selim  
**Summary**: As future king, Toothless was entitled to the wealth, power, and women that came with the job. A chance meeting with a creature from another world teaches him that there's so much more outside his world and only he can protect it. Antro-Toothless x Hiccup  
**Warnings**: AU-AR, Antro-Character, sug. human sacrifice, sug. dragon slavery  
**Pairing**: Toothless x Hiccup  
**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This is a piece of fiction and the author is not making any money off its creation.**

* * *

Maybar prided herself in knowing the palace. As a young girl, she had snuck into the palace on multiple occasions to meet with Massclaws so Toothless would not be jealous of the time spent with the younger prince. The winding passages under the castle led as far out as Crystal City in which retreat from the palace would be possible should it ever need to be done.

It was first built by King Acidbreath during the Species War. The small terror had not created the tunnels with someone like Maybar in mind but it did its magic to keep nightmares like Fishhook out.

Hand grasped with the tiny human, the princess slipped past a jutted sharp rock, only wincing as its jagged edge sliced into her arm. Part of her brain chimed that she should have stayed in the palace, seeking out Massclaws or Toothless, but she quickly reasoned that Fishhook still had high standard in the royal court. She hadn't even expected him to be part of the slave trade, especially since he had been part of their group when they had been hatchlings.

"Maybar!" Hiccup cried out, brushing against the same edge. He tried to pull back, to stop where the walls were tight, but Maybar pulled him on as if he were one of her two girls, trying to get out of a task. "Maybar! See Toothless!"

"We have to get you to safety first, Hiccup! Between me and Fishhook, Toothless will sooner believe his best friend about these events and you'll be deposited right into that ugly nightmare's hand while I'm sent away to my rooms for attempting to kidnap the human." At least until her husband could sort out the truth. This was terrible; she should have been in the palace relaxing, ensuring the safety of her egg instead of fleeing into the city with the only human left in their lands, away from the slave traders.

The boy, of course, didn't understand her and tried pulling away again. Firm grip still there, Maybar moved through the tight caverns with more purpose. She stopped short of the main wall, a purposely designed blocked passage. "Hiccup." She pulled him towards the soft end of the cavern. "Stay." She placed her hand firmly on the human's chest. "I'm going to check that it's safe."

Hiccup didn't move as she dropped her hand.

Exhaling heavily, the young princess pressed on an old stone worn into the stone block. From it, as she had anticipated, the wall slid open enough for her to slip her large body through and into the open wall of a cavern wall deep in the beaches of Crystal City. Above ground, she could hear the gathering of marketers, unaware that just under their feet, hidden off by the rock and tide was a cavern leading deep into the castle.

It was hard to imagine that, at one point, the caves had led its refugees to nowhere but so long as the channel remained mostly unknown, it wasn't her problem.

Sneaking along the cave walls, she glanced over the slit through the hill, towards the beach. Besides some fisherman boats further out, it was empty in that area. Her toes scrapped along the stubborn rocks as she snuck out of the cave, moving along the foothills around to the merchant quarters. No one paid her any mind; too busy collecting their goods before dusk. Her quick eye caught three guards, none of which she was eager to run to at the moment.

_But where to take Hiccup until I can return to the castle?_

Her wrist being grabbed stopped her from questioning. Turned, she faced the angry nightmare guard. Fishhook's breathing was labored, suggesting his flight from the castle immediately when she'd gone missing. "Let's not make this any more public than need be, _princess_." He pulled at her arm, into his body. "Where is the human?"

"Dead." Maybar hissed. "As he needs to be to protect the throne."

Fishhook growled. "Check the escape cavern." He tossed over his back at a nadder wearing the house uniform.

Biting her tongue, Maybar watched the nadder slip easily into the cavern. What should have been immediate finds became moments and then actual minutes. Breath caught, the princess watched and listened as the nadder slipped back out with an apologetic shake of his head.

"He's not there, sir."

Fishhook growled, his hold tight on the princess. "Keep checking the caves. My lady, you know you shouldn't be out of the castle so close to the prince's courting announcement." The last bit was said loudly for the onlookers as the guard dragged her through the crowds towards an open carriage that would (if believed) take her to the palace. Slipped into the back canvass, she was met by two nightmares, one in house uniform the other wearing clothes befitting of someone in the northeast.

"My princess." The commoner bowed his head apologetically, holding two sets of slave ankle chains. With two nadders in front and Fishhook at her flank, Maybar swallowed her pride and fixed her skirts as she settled against harsh wood, ankles extended for the slave traders to hook her up. "You didn't think I wouldn't be aware of the escape caverns, would you, Maybar? An old childhood friend? Next head of the guards?"

"If Toothless learns of this, you'll be next in the gallows." Maybar hissed.

The nightmare shook his gemless head. "Me? Oh no, no, no. _I_ didn't abduct the human. As far as the castle is aware, you - who always hated him - was last to be seen with him and then both of you just... vanished. My hands are clean of all this."

"So you found Hiccup, have you?" Maybar smiled. Fishhook's face curled with a scowl, suggesting they hadn't - yet. "He's a rather slippery, isn't he? I mean, to escape your boys twice? He really knows what he's doing." But she couldn't help to wonder where it was in those caves Hiccup had disappeared to now. She'd only left him for a minute, had he taken that small amount of time to run back towards the castle side, where the pantries successfully hid the door?

The boy was a bit of a glutton, she wouldn't put his past him to be back in the palace sneaking some food on his hike back to Toothless' bedchambers to hide. The boy's head was a complicated mess but it seemed, for once, his fear of the world had worked for their benefit.

"I didn't lose him," Fishhook grumbled, defensively. "I had already made the sale when he slipped from their possession. I'm simply making a sale on another human."

Maybar's frown deepened. "Wouldn't your buyer be angry that you're reselling his property?"

"They should have kept a tighter grasp on him, shouldn't they have?" Fishhook smiled, head tilted back. "But, I don't think they're going to make a lot of noise about this. Hold tight, we'll find him and be out of here by morning."

"You can't sell me." Maybar hissed.

Fishhook smirked. "You? No. However, I understand there's a demand in the market for night fury, and there's only one person in this camp that might be holding one. You're almost finished with your gestation period, aren't you?" He smiled as Maybar shifted back.

* * *

Hiccup waited as long as it took for Maybar's leg to leave the thin slit in the cavern before taking off in the other direction. The caverns they went through had been a straight shot, a good half an hour's walk, that let out in an abandoned pantry off the kitchens. It had been hidden by a shalf that Maybar easily pushed aside but Hiccup didn't have any question that he could make it through the same door from the opposite side.  
He heard the footsteps following him as he made it to castle opening.

Taking a deep nervous breath, Hiccup pushed on the wall, trying to find the hidden switch that had been on the other wall. Was that Maybar coming for him? Back pressed against the wall, he watched the thin caves nervously as the clicking of boots became louder.

His hand slipped back, wedging the door open enough to cause him to fall back. As he slid against the ground on the other side, the barrier between the palace and the caverns closing and the pantry slid on its own back into place. Eyes wide, Hiccup slid back until his back pressed against the flat wall, watching the pantry with a mixture of surprise and horror.

They said they weren't gods but that was beyond even Gobber's technique. Basins of constantly warm water, creatures of legend walking on two legs, and able to encourage evil from a body - it was hard to believe they weren't _gods_ as he had always been told. Such magic could only exist in the world of gods.

_Oh no, Maybar's in danger! I have to get to Toothless!_

Stumbling to his feet, Hiccup propelled himself towards the main kitchens where the head chef (a short, fat dragon) twisted to face him with a snarl.

"_Not again. No. Dinner is at dusk - you can eat when everybody else does!_" She pressed her nicely painted claws against his back, pushing him in the direction of the main servant halls. "_You're worse than the rats! Out! Out!_"

"You have to help! Please, I want to see Toothless!" Hiccup twisted to grab her arm, but she was faster. Arm under his armpit, she just nearly picked him up and carried him out to the hallway. The door to the kitchens was slammed behind her, firmly placing a barrier between them. "Your food stinks!" Hiccup shouted back, mentally retracting the comment because it certainly beat the plain gruel he'd eaten since deciding to represent Berk, five years earlier.

Tight fist, he turned heel and darted through the more familiar halls. Each guard he saw either positioned against a wall or walking down a corridor was avoided in favor of a path less traveled. He found himself traveling into places he hadn't known existed, from a wide dome chamber to rooms filled to the brim with books. Arms shaking, Hiccup shifted into another hall as he passed over the antechamber. Facing straight ahead, Hiccup stomped back the way he came, only to stop short as he saw the house uniform coming towards him.

_Have to help Maybar, just get past him._

_Or..._

Hiccup stepped into the middle of the hall, hands cupped behind him to stare at the guard. The guard stared back, blue head tilted to the side.

"_Shouldn't you be with the Prince, little one?_" The blue dragon stepped closer, arms dropped to his side.

Cheer across his face, Hiccup's proudly held up a vase he'd grabbed only seconds before. "I have a gift for you."

"_What do you have there? The First Reigning Lord's... Antique...Vase..._" The guard's jaw dropped. "_I, it's very lovely, Little One, but...let's put it back where it belongs..._" He stepped closer, his hands up in a pacifying manner. Hiccup's smiles stretched into a snarl as he swung his arm back, precariously holding the vase. As he pulled forward, he released his grip on the vase, tossing it towards the open corridor intersecting the one the guard was walking.

The guard immediately jumped towards the vase, trying to catch it before it hit the ground and Hiccup used that opportunity to run past him, towards the familiar hallways leading to the bedrooms.

The halls leading to Toothless' chambers were strangely empty as Hiccup rushed through them, very much aware of the guard on his trail.

Toothless was sprawled out on his bed, tail slack between his open legs. Whoever had brought him upstairs after that display downstairs had simply dumped him on the bed, in full uniform. Arm tossed over his head, neck craned back, the dragon snorted in his sleep.

Climbing on the bed, Hiccup nudged the dragon's shoulder. "Toothless, wake up!" When Toothless didn't budge, he grabbed one of the ear folds on the top of the dark skinned creature's head, pulling on it just as the doors were thrown open and the guard, flanked by two others, stomped in.

"Mmgh..." Toothless swatted at him, twisting onto his side.

"_Stupid human, get out of here,_" Hissed the guard who had caught his elbow. Shrugging him off, Hiccup tugged harder on the ear fold.

Clenching his eyes, Toothless growled. "_Leave me alone, Hiccup..._"

"Toothless-! Maybar's in danger!"

Toothless groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. "_She's a bitch, Hiccup. Don't take offense at anything she says or does._" He flicked his wrist absently. "Grounder, please take Hiccup to either my mom or Fishhook. I just need a few more hours before Flaremoth visits."

"_Of course, My Prince. Come along, Little One._ The guy laced his bulky arms around Hiccup, pulling on the human. Not releasing his hold on Toothless, Hiccup screamed. Toothless cried out as well as his head was tugged as well.

"_Fine! I'm up! Let go!_" Toothless pulled out of bed on wobbly legs. He rubbed his head again, dislodging Hiccup's hand from his horn. The guard dropped his hold on Hiccup, backing up to give the both space. Straightening his clothes, Hiccup glared at the guard before turning back to the prince to yank on the dragon's arm. "_What has him in such a fit?_" Toothless crouched up, covering his head.

The guard grumbled. "_I don't know, My Prince. He seemed fine in the hall and then he threw one of the First Reigning Lord's vases and took off towards your rooms._" He glowered at the human who glowered back.

"Ignore him, we got to help Maybar!" Hiccup climbed off the bed, slipping Toothless' arm under his. With all of his weight in his legs, he tried dragging Toothless to the door but the dragon, even with a hangover, was dead weight. "Those bad men got him, Toothless!"

Exhaling, the night fury brushed the line of horns on his head. "_Okay, okay. Let's go see what has you scared now._" He climbed to his feet. "_After, I want you to bring him to my mother._" He nodded to the guards to follow so he could part ways sooner.

With Toothless now following, Hiccup retraced his steps to the kitchens. The lead cook immediately humbled seeing the prince, patting her apron lovingly. "_Well, he didn't tell me he was that hungry._"

"No!" Hiccup grabbed the dragon. "Just a little bit farther!" He pulled towards the outer doors, leading into the pantry. It made the cook fluster but Hiccup ignored her for the time being. He would fight his own battle with the cook, another day, but Maybar was all that mattered at the moment. "This way!" He dashed past the delicious looking cake on the counter for the door. Toothless followed after, dragons tailing behind. Even the cook tilted her head in surprise, straddling behind to see what was going on.

At the wall, Hiccup slipped his hand along all the books donning the shelf, trying to find the one Maybar had touched earlier. Toothless grumbled behind him, "_Hiccup there's nothing to see-_" Hiccup glanced at the dragon, wondering what was being said. Standing on his tip toes - because really, why was everything made for giants in this world - Hiccup grabbed the blue book on top and pulled. It didn't slid out into his hand as the other's hand, leaving a trace of warmth in his hand as the door slid open.

The guard and chef glanced around Toothless. "_How long has that been there? Does Captain Fishhook know about this?_" The guard bit his bottom mouth fold.

Hiccup pulled Toothless' hand, into the dimly lit caverns. Maybe Maybar had come back and the person following had only been his imagination? "_We know of this cavern. The alternate end isn't accessible without a royal seal, so only Fishhook has access to it on the guards. Hiccup,_" He turned his attention to the brunette, who looked up expectantly, "_You cannot play in this tunnel. If you get to the other side, you will be locked out of the castle. Bad place, Hiccup._"

"No," Hiccup stomped his foot. "You have to listen to me! _Bad...bad..._" He rushed to the guard, still trailing behind and pulled on the uniform. "_Bad_!"

"_What? Sir, I-_" The guard flushed.

Toothless held up his hand, the fold of his ear rising. "_Quiet._" He stared off away from the palace.

"Tooth-" Hiccup started but the dragon's fingers pressed against his lips, effectively silencing him. Biting his bottom lip, Hiccup settled down, staring into the distance as his ears picked up the soft grumbling of the dragon's tongue in the distance. Definitely not Maybar's firmer, motherly voice.

Raising his hand, Toothless pointed at the chef, then the door. Without further prompt, the chef tore out of the caverns, back to the safety of the kitchens. Nibbling his bottom lip, Hiccup slipped under Toothless' arm, starting towards the voices. Grumbling lowly, Toothless followed and was forced in inhale deeply to slip through tight spots.

"_-That's human's made of butter, I swear. We've been through this cave five times, there's no way out except where we came from, where could he be hiding?_"

"_Maybe he's a bat? Have you looked up at the ceiling?_"

"_Ugh, the thought that he's crawling around up there gives me nightmares. I heard when he escaped from the original buyers, he cracked one of the guard's head opened - with his fist._"

"_Shit, no? Gods, the way the prince babies him, I thought he was made of parchment or something._"

Toothless scowled. Pulling Hiccup behind him, he moved forward, until his back was pressed tight against one of the turns of the cavern. Focused on what was happening, he didn't notice Hiccup slid under him until Hiccup was rushing through the caverns. "_Fuck!_" Toothless tore after. He slid to a stop, arms wrapping around the human as the voices grew more distant.

"_Let's just go tell Fishhook we didn't find 'im. Maybe that bitch is telling the truth and she killed him?_"

Hiccup wiggled, trying to get the dragon off of him. "We have to-" He gasped as Toothless' big hand pressed against his mouth, effectively cutting him off. Toothless growled low. The guard lowered his head, shame across his face.

"_Sir, I'm sure it's not...Captain Fishhook would never..._"

"_Hiccup, do they have Maybar?_" Toothless enunciated the names while pointing towards the location of the voices. _Finally, he realizes what's going on_. Hiccup nodded his head.

"_Bad...have...Maybar._" Hiccup tried in their language.

Toothless rubbed his head. "_We'll get her back._" He rubbed Hiccup's scalp. "_Grounder..._"

Hiccup's eyes widened, realizing immediately the night fury was going to send him away. Grabbing the prince's arm, Hiccup shook his head. "I want to go with you."

"_Grounder, watch my back. Hiccup, stay behind Grounder._" Toothless moved forward, still crouched low. Grounder slipped Hiccup behind him, moving a short length away from the prince. Hiccup stood on his tip toes to see over both dragons but came up short as they moved to the end of the tunnel where the wall was still split, leaking in the natural light from the beach. Grounder made a low growling noise, which Toothless growled back but Hiccup was already crawling under them, out the wall.

Two dragons were climbing over the sand dune, backs turned. One was dressed in the same uniform as Toothless and Grounder, his little wings pressed against his back as he moved, his friend towering above but in common garb Hiccup had seen on people visiting the castle. The guard waved onlookers off, talking in low grunts with merchants standing by. Behind him, his knee was grabbed and Hiccup glanced back at the dark dragon, pointing towards the off roads where overgrowth leading towards the northern trails would follow out.

"_Stay back. I want to catch the son of a bitch._" Toothless grasped Hiccup's hand, pulling the boy off towards the outer skirts of the merchant hold, thumbing his hand over a rock to close the refuge hatch as he went.

Hiccup stared up at the world around him, plagued with the sudden realization that he'd seen this place before. In fact, he'd been near here when he'd taken off the first time, only to end up in the castle when he'd traveled to the east. Hand firmly being held by Toothless, Hiccup was restricted to follow at a brisk walk, a reasonable distance from the two men.

As the forest grew dense, with no paths so to speak. Hiccup stayed close to Toothless, carefully moving over foreign flora with a critical eye as Toothless led the group on a parallel trek after the strange dragons, using the cover of foliage to conceal them.

Bare feet curling in the thick plant life, Hiccup held his breath as a cart came into view. Toothless covered his mouth quickly, ducking the group into a bush.

In the center of trees, next to the cart, the tall nightmare, Fishhook, stood in front of Maybar, a snarl across his face. Hiccup tucked himself under Toothless, watching the interaction and wishing he could understand what was being said between the two. Whatever it was, Maybar was looking scared inside the carriage.

She shook her head, voice ringing out, "_You have another month until my egg gestation is over_."

The nightmare snarled, his hand wrapping around her throat. "_Eggs don't need their mother's internal incubation after two months. You, My Lady, are at four months._"

"_You will never get away selling my young! If Massclaw's finds out-!_"

"_After it's spread that he had something to do with the human's first disappearance, he won't have any power to save anyone!_"

The princess hissed. "_No one would never believe that!_"

"_The crown prince has put me in charge of the investigation. Any evidence that comes forward is under my thumb, they'll believe whatever I tell them. King Toothless - a wonderful puppet for the thrown, don't you think?_" He patted her cheek. "_And without a child, last to have been with the human, you're nothing more than a liar - a power hungry bitch._" The dragon stepped back when the two patrols from the caverns stepped into the open area. "_Where is the human?_"

"_He wasn't there, sir._" The dragon without the uniform dug through his pockets, pulling out a small packaged bundle. "_But we did make the trade with the main traders. He'll keep an eye out for anything... not dragon and will return it to us._" He slipped the bundle into Fishhook's open hand.

"_Blue cohosh, banned by the late King Bright for its risky side effects in not just inducing labor, but also miscarriage. Very nice._" He tightened his grip around the burlap bag.

Next to him, Toothless swallowed loudly, but didn't move. Hiccup tensed, scared about how far Toothless was going to let the awful dragon go with Lady Maybar.

Fishhook pinched open the bag, dropping a green leaf with dark blue berries slip freely. "'_I regret to inform the royal house that the princess has passed on._'" He made bowed over Maybar, pushing her head back.

Hiccup tore out from under Toothless, towards the group. The folly of his actions was lost until the moment he was grabbed by the two stunned onlookers. Screaming, he kicked at one of their shins while trying to bite the hand on his arm. "Leave her alone! You big - big - big demon!" His ankle clipped the uniformed dragon's horn, shooting a sheering pain up his leg while effectively breaking the appendage.

The creature howled, tossing him forward. Sliding against the dirt and rock, Hiccup groaned as he tried to stand, but the leg he'd used against the dragon slipped out from under him. Crumpled at their feet, Hiccup stared in horror as the uniform dragon from the caves came towards him, clawed hand extended.

Toothless' roar filled the clearing. The dark dragon leaped out from the foliage, onto the uniformed guard. Hiccup swallowed as the teeth he'd seen only in passing flashed out, digging into the attacker's throat. The palace guard that had followed Toothless came out as well, attacking the uniformed one.

Fishhook released his hold on Maybar, twisting towards the arrivals. "_T, Toothless..._"

The night fury turned his attention towards his prize guard. Rising from the lax victim of his first attack, the prince growled. "_Get away from her!_"

"_Toothless, listen to me! I'm helping you!_" Fishhook hissed. "_Removing the competition for the throne so the rightful king can rise-!_"

The night fury swung his fist, missing the nightmare's chin by a few centimeters. Whirling back, Fishhook's own punch connected with a sickening crack that knocked Toothless down, if only for a second before retaliating.

Hiccup crawled to the side towards Maybar, who was watching the scene with shock. Bent behind next to her shackles, Hiccup analyzed the irons. "Not safe here..." He whispered to himself. "N, need a thin pick." He moved around the carriage, through the boxes that had been placed strategically to protect the one's navigating the odd contraption. Wedging around one of the heavy crates, Hiccup shifted his shoulders and jerked as the carriage rocked. Above him, one of the crates fell from its perch, breaking along the wooden carriage bed, revealing a crate of fine accessories. Picking at the wood under, Hiccup loosened a sturdy, yet thin, chip of wood before moving back towards Maybar with every intention of attempting to pick the lock, just as his old teacher Gobber had taught him over five years before.

Outside, Toothless shook his head. Mouth bleeding from a tooth that had grazed sensitive gums, he scrutinized his opponent. Fishhook returned the glare before setting the charge forward. His heavier, longer body supplied heavy power, but Toothless' smaller form provided speed. Slipping under the bigger form, Toothless grabbed a wing at the base while his foot blocked the nightmare's ankles, knocking the beast off his feet and into the side of the carriage for the second time.

The nightmare didn't get back up. "_Secure him._" He ordered the guard he came with. "_Maybar! Hiccup!_" He climbed into the open bed.

Hiccup glanced up from his work just as the lock clicked free, releasing Maybar from her binds. Gathering to her feet, Maybar swung herself into the night fury's arm, breathing heavily. Arms around his sister-in-law, Toothless smoothed his hands over the back of her head. "_...I have you; you're safe. Both of you._"


End file.
